Mythbusters:Hellsing Special
by Alastor Vega
Summary: When Alucard cause a little accident at a book signing, Integra force him and Seras to help the Mythbusters. Weird crossover aint it? Constructive criticism welcome. No flame
1. Prologue and Intro

**Disclaimer: You read many of these so I thing you know the situation.**

**An: Like to thank Metropolis Kid for the vampire myths. This chapter has not been proof read or beta read.  
**

**Chapter 1: Prologue and Intro**

In the main office of the Hellsing mansion, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was sitting behind her desk. Both of her arms supporting her chin as she narrow her eyes and frown at the events that happened early tonight. Her icy blue eyes glare at the other two members of the Hellsing army, the ancient vampire Alucard and his British fledgling Seras Victoria. As they stand beside each other and wait for her to speak.

"You know that you have to be punish for what you done Alucard." Integra stated.

"And why am I being punish in the first place Master?" Alucard asked as a perplex look was on his face.

"Because vampire you caused a mass riot at a book signing when you tried to kill that American author." Integra stated as she pulled out one of her favorite brand of cigars and lit it.

"It really wasn't Master's fault Sir Integra." Seras cut in as she move to the front of Integra's desk. Trying to help her dark savior from the event that was going to happen sooner or later. "That woman started it first by making that bloody awful book in the beginning." The British vampire continued and crossed her arms around her ample chest and pouted a little.

Alucard finding his fledging little outburst amusing and a little brave decided to award her later on tonight.

"Even so," the noble knight began as she took a drag out of her cigar and blew the smoke out her nose. "he still needs to be reprimanded for his action." Her icy blue eyes now staring intensely at the undead police officer's ruby red ones.

"Ye-yes Sir." Seras stuttered as she moved behind her Master and gripped on his red leather jacket with both of her hands.

"Anyway," the former Count sighed. Getting a little inpatient waiting for his punishment. "What is my punishment? No blood for a month or two? Riddle me with bullets from head to toe? Or" A small grin now formed on his pale white face. "some good old fashion whipping." The grin now turn perverted with thoughts of the 'punishment'. " And if it is the latter, I would like you to involve my little Draculina to be part of it as well. I even have some leather clothing you can both wear." Alucard finished.

"Alucard! Master!" Both Integra and Seras shouted at the same time and cause both women to blush from the comment.

"No, nothing of the sorts." Integra stated . She took a drag from her cigar to try to calm herself. "But something far more worst." A grin now form on the silver hair Brit. "Walter, is everything prepared?" She called out to the former soldier.

Both vampires turn their heads around as the double door to the office open to reveal the age butler Walter C. Dornez.

"Yes Sir Integra. Both the plane, the blood packets and Alucard and Miss Victoria's coffin are ready to leave to San Francisco and are waiting for your order to take off." The Angel of Death proclaimed while he bowed before the three occupants.

"San Francisco?" The blonde vampiress ask. Curious about why her and Alucard were going to America. "And why am I going as well?"

"To watch over Alucard of course." Integra answered Seras question nonchalantly.

"But why are we going there in the first place?" The No-Life King question while trying to read his Master's mind but failing at it.

"Why to help the Mythbusters help bust vampire myths of course." Integra stated as she got up from her seat and her cigar hanged from her mouth with a smug look on her face.

"I have a bad feeling about this." A now worried Seras said.

_'Myth-what?'_ A now confuse Alucard thought.

* * *

_Mean while at M5 Industries._

"So Jamie, ready for some vampire busting?" A excited middle-age man with glasses on and a gray fedora hat asked his partner.

"As ever I ever will be Adam." Another middle-age man who also has glasses on but wearing a black beret and has a walrus like tusk mustache answer melancholy.

"You look like it." A smile forming on Adam and Jamie and him proceeding to laugh.

The two senior Mythbusters then head toward a park car.

"I hope they don't bite." Adam said once they enter the car and drove to the airport to pick up the 'volunteer" vampires.

* * *

_Opening title sequence begin._

Adam: Don't try what you are about to read at home. We are what you call expert.

Jamie: That's right.

Narrator: In this episode of Mythbusters, the team sink there teethes into the supernatural.(Shows a full moon rising and bats flying out). As they take on vampire myths.

Narrator: Adam and Jamie sharpens their stakes and get cooking as they see what can put a vampire down for the count.(Rows of different object are shown including stakes, broad swords, and ninja stars).

Adam: Cool.

Narrator: And the Build Team puts on their bathing suit on as they test whether or not vampires burn in the sunlight.( Tony Grant, and Kari looks at something awe inspiring).

Build Team: Wow!

Narrator: Next the team hit the night scene as they go club hopping with are vampire friends to test the mojo of ou night walkers.(shows some clubs in San Francisco).

Narrator: Finally, we test some other myths and end with a big surprise in the end of the night.(Jamie coming toward the rest of the Team and The vampires).

Jamie: I have a little surprise for you guys.

Narrator: Who are the Mythbusters? Adam Savage.(Adam in a gray leather jacket and a fedora hat while wielding a bowie knife)

Adam: No creature can with stand the all mighty Adam Van Savage Hellsing.

Narrator: Jamie Hyneman.

(Jamie, Adam and Alucard riding on top of tank)

Jamie: Jamie likes big boom.

Narrator: With Tony Belleci.

(Tony running around trying to escape from a massive dog with multiple eyes)

Tony: Good doggy! Sit! Ahh! Bad doggy, bad doggy.

Narrator: Grant Imahara.

(Grant tinkering with an object)

Grant: My ultimate invention. Mhhhhha!

Narrator: And Keri Byron.

(Keri wearing a fake vampire teeth)

Keri: I vant to suck your vrlood.

Narrator: With Special appearances by actual vampires! Seras Victoria

(Seras hiding behind a curtain with only her head showing)

Seras: You cant be serious!

Narrator: And the 'Son of the Dragon' himself, Alucard.

(Alucard pointing his Jackal at the camera).

Alucard: Leave!

Narrator: This is the Mythbuster:Hellsing Special.

**End Note: **Well that the first chapter. Hopefully I get the second chapter by the end of the week. Well I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day.


	2. Killing Blow 1 and 2Sun Bathing 1

**Disclaimer****: **You read many of these so I think you know the situation.

**An:** WOW. Im surprise by the feed back I got considering this is my second fic. And They were wonderful thank you. And because I think this chapter does not have that much busting, I'm going to upload another chapter later on with some.

**Chapter 2: Killing Blow 1/ Sun Bathing 1/ Killing Blow 2**

_Open up with Jamie and Adam. With Adam goofing off with a bowie knife in his hand and wearing a gray fedora hat and jacket as Jamie looks on unimpressive._

**Adam**: No creature can with stand the almighty Adam Van Savage Hellsing.

**Jamie**: Having fun there Adam?

**Adam**: Yes I am. _As he stop his antics._

**Jamie**: So, we are going to bust some vampire myth are we. Aren't they just legends? _A look of disbelief on his face._

**Adam**: Apparently not. I got a call from a woman from Britain who said that she has two real life vampire and wants us to bust some myths about them. And the best part is we have full control of them fro the duration of the experiments we set up.

**Jamie:** And how many are there?

**Adam: **There are a lot of them and we are going to do as much of them as we can. And what you and me are going to do is how to kill a vampire.

**Narrator: **Through all forms of media, the only way to take down Nosferatu was a stake to the heart. _As they show a clip from the original Dracula movie_.

**Jamie: **So we just stake a vampire and that's it?

**Adam: **That be a little to easy to do. And while searching the web I found that the only way to a kill a vampire is to jab a iron or silver sharp object into their heart.

**Jamie**: O we need to get a wooden, iron, silver stakes. And we should also use other metals like copper and steel.

**Adam: **Great idea. But lets not just limit to just stakes, we should use other sharp weapons like knives and throwing stars.

**Jamie: **Then lets start collecting.

**Narrator:** While Jamie and Adam go weapon hunting. We go check with the Build Team as they get to meet the vampires for the first time.

* * *

**Kari:** I vhant to suck your vlrood. _With fake fangs on and pretending to bite Tori._

**Tori:** I cant wait to see these vampires. Its going to be awesome!. _Getting all excited and jumping up a little._

**Kari:** Me neither. Even Jamie said they were "interesting".

**Grant:** Wow. If Jamie thinks they are interesting they must be great.

**Grant:** So what myth are we doing?

**Kari:** Well we are going to see if the sun will cause vampire to burn.

**Tori:** And to that it will cause their power to wane as well.

**Grant:** If that's true, then we we should do this on the roof for optimal sun power.

**Tori and Kari:** Sun power?

**Narrator: **Another way to kill the living undead was for it to get struck by the solar reys from the sun. _Shows a clip of From Dusk till dawn_

_As the trios continue with their game plan, a truck arrives to M5 with our vampire "myth terns", it then __dropped off a giant coffin and a case of blood packets._

**Tori:** That's one big coffin.

**Kari:** I thought we were suppose to get two vampires.

_As the Team move closer to the coffin, it's lid flew open which cause the Trio to step back from surprise. And up rose up a tall pale face man wearing a black business suit and pants with a black leather jacket drape over his shoulders. His raven locks flowing freely despite there not being any wind._

**Alucard:** We have arrive Seras. Its time to get up. _As he put his hand out and another slender one took it from the coffin._

_Out came a young looking woman with blond hair and a noticeable chest. Her clothes being more average compare to her male companion. Her clothes consisting of a sleeve sweater and blue jeans and sneaks. They then proceeded to walk towards the Trios with Seras' arms wrap around on of Alucard's arm._

**Tori:** You must be Alucard and Seras. With his hand out waiting for ma hand shake.

**Alucard**: What do you think? _An angry scowl on his face which cause Tori to back away._

**Seras:** Don't be so mean Master!. Yes we are. And you must be Tori, you Grant, and you must be Kari. Its so nice to meet you. _A wide smile on her face. The action causing Tori to blush a little._

**Narrator:** As the trio give the vampires up to speed, lets have a camera crew get to know the male vampire a little better.

_As the crew get closer to Alucard. He pulls out his Jackal and points it towards them_

**Alucard:** Leave!

**Narrator:** On the other hand lets fast forward to the roof scene.

**Alucard:** So all we have to do is stand on the roof all day?

**Grant:** That's the plan

**Alucard:** Well that's just stupid.

**Seras:** Don't be so grumpy Alucard. _She then grip his hand pulling both of them into the sun._

**Narrator:** Right away we notice that neither of the vampires are burning.

**Grant:** Well that was some what anti-climatic.

**Kari:** Maybe we should wait awhile.

**Narrator:** As the team do that, lets go back to Adam and Jamie were an unexpected problem comes up.

* * *

**Adam:** This is so cool. _As he examine the loads of sharp objects._

**Jamie:** Adam we got a problem.

**Adam:** What is it?

**Jamie:** It seems we cant use Alucard and Seras for this experiment.

**Adam:** Why not? _Looking very upset._

**Jamie:** For one thin Alucard is what Seras calls a 'Super Vampire' which means normal ways to test ways to kill vampires would be useless against him.

**Adam:** And Seras?

**Jamie:** Well, if any permanent harm comes to Seras, Alucard, how do I put this, he kill us. And we don't want that to happen.

_Adam with a shock expression just nodded._

**Adam:** So no stabby, stabby. _Sad look on his face while poking Jamie with a kunai._

**Jamie:** No, we are still going to do the myth.

**Adam:** And how are we going to do that? _Now curious._

**Jamie:** I called around looking to see if I can find replacement vampires and I found some one who would sell us some.

**Adam:** Really? That's weird. That seem so unexpected and covenant. And who is going to sell us these replacement vamps.

**Jamie:** A German Doctor

**Adam:** Ok. Lets go

**Jamie:** Lets go.

* * *

**End Note: **I wonder who this German Docter is. Well we found out next chapter.


	3. Killing Blow 3 and Sun Bathing 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hellsing, Don't own Mythbusters.

**An: **My Nazi German accent aint that good. And I'm watching a Mythbusters marathon. Hope you enjoy yourself. And sorry to, I wanted to finish both myth but I did not. I see if I could make it up to you next chapter.

**Chap 3: Killing Blow 3 and Sun Bathing 2**

**Narrator**: As we last left Adam and Jamie, they found out that they could not use the vampires they require because of "safety reason". But not all his lost, Jamie found us a doctor who will sell them some vampires.

* * *

_Jamie and Adam and Seras arrive at a deserted back alley._

**Seras:** Is this a good idea Mr. Savage and Mr. Hyneman. _A little worry._

**Adam: **We usually don't do these kinds of meetings, but considering this is an unusually myth its ok. With a smile on.

**Seras: **Americans sure are weird. _Upset from the answer._

**Narrator: **Not all American Seras, just Adam.

_Just then a man came out with blonde hair and wearing wild scientist outfit that show off his midriff._

**Doc: **Vondaba(wonderful). The Mythvusters. I'm so glad to meet you.

**Jamie: **Nice to meet you doctor..

**Doc**: Just Doc Vould ve find. _As he shook both Jamie and Adam's hand_

**Adam: **So how much would it cost for the vampires

**Doc: **That depends, each body cost vone(one) doller and fiddy(fifty) cent.

**Jamie: **That seems cheap. But we like to expect the bodies just to make sure its legit.

**Doc: **Vut(but) of course. _Leading them into his 'place of work'._

_Jamie, Adam and Seras then follow the Doc into the building. He then show them one of the vampires he was going to sell and the Mythbusters were not impress._

**Adam: **It looks like beef jerky. _Looking distastefully at the dried up corpse._

**Doc**: Vell, for safety reasons ve had to drain their vlood out. Vut I promise you, they are true vampires.

**Jamie: **I guess we have no other way. We take as much as tall case can fill.

**Doc:** Excellent. Hans! Pack up the corpses. _He shouted_

_A tall muscular German man then came out with a tall crate in his hand and started to pack up as many dry bodies he could fit in the crate._

**Adam: **Strong guy.

**Sears: **And nice abs as well. She whispered. _As she stare at the German muscle man._

**Jamie: **What was that Seras.

**Seras: **Nothing, Nothing**. **_Embarrass by her own comment._

**Narrator: **As the gang finish up loading up the beef jerky bodies. They are ready to begin the slaying, well almost.

* * *

**Jamie: **We realize that this is going to be dangerous. So we are going to put the corpse inside a glass chamber. In that chamber we will hang the corpse by a hook and position a machine that will imitate the average force of a human strike near the heart.

_Adam and Jamie proceed to set up the machine and place the vampire in the chamber._

**Adam: **You know I think we should name these vampires. _As he hook the vamp._

**Jamie: **How about Vampster, _Not totally listening to what Adam was saying._

**Adam: **Vampster, Count Vampster. _Laughing,_

**Narrator: **Now with everything set and Vampster dress for his premiere(dress in a stereotypical Dracula costume). Lets bring it to 'life'.

**Jamie: **Now just add some blood. _Put a drop of blood in the corpse mouth._

**Narrator: **The blood take effect. And we have a "living" vampire.

**Adam: **Man, he 's moving too much.

**Seras: **I can fix that. _As her left hand began to dissolve and be replace with shadow like tentacles. They then shot towards vampire and cover the whole body except for the area where the heart is at._

**Seras: **All ready sir. _With a salute._

_The Original momentary stun, proceed with the test._

**Jamie: **The killing blow in 3,2,1. _He press the button which cause the machine to strike the vampire's heart dead on._

**Narrator: **As Seras unwrapped her shadows from the vamp, it has not move a inch.

**Adam: **I think its dead. _As he started to walk toward the glass case._

**Jamie: **Be careful Adam.

**Adam: **Don't worry Jamie, see its dead**. **_He then took the stake out. He then turn to Jamie, missing the "dead" vampire's eyes snap open. Its jaws ready to bite off Adam's head off._

**Sears: **Mr. Savage! _She then teleported in between Adam and the vamp and blocking the strike with her arm. She then use her other hand to punch the vamp's face and causing its head to pop off and fly all across the room._

**Seras:** Are you ok Mr. Savage. _A look of concern on her face._

**Adam:** Yea. _A little shaken._

**Jamie: **I'm so glad. That scare the hell out of me. _With unemotional expression._

**Adam: **You look like it. _Laughing.

* * *

_

_Back at the drawing board._

**Adam**: To tell you the truth Jamie, that was kind of fun. _As he juggled with the vamp's severed head_

**Jamie: **And we busted the myth.

**Adam: **Not so fast Jamie, I believe that when fighting a vampire one on one that one strike to the heart wont do. You might want to push that stake or blade much farther for extra power.

**Jamie: **If that's the case we should start using the metal weapons. Which I think are better suited for this.

**Narrator: **While they do that, lets head back with the Trios and vampires were the sun myth does not look good.

* * *

_Alucard and Seras standing in the sun._

**Alucard: **Since we did not burst into flames, I will leave now. _Getting frustrated with the whole situation._

**Grant: **We would like for you guys to sit for awhile longer.

_Alucard growl after hearing what Grant said. Seras seeing her Master's displeasure, try to lift up his spirit by wrapping her arms around his waist and putting her head against his chest. Alucard feeling Seras ' action responded by wrapping one of his around her shoulder._

_One hour awhile_

_A content Seras and annoy Alucard._

**Grant: **I should of bought up a something to drink. _Sweating a little._

_Two hours a while_

_A still content Seras and a angry Alucard with a vein pulsing. With the gang sitting on lawn chair with umbrellas. With Grant reading, Kari petting one of her dogs and Tori playing with a PSP._

_Three hours awhile_

_A still content Seras and a "Oh my god I want to kill someone" Alucard._

**Alucard: Are we done yet!!! **_His eyes glowing crimson red and causing the building to shake and making the Trio fall out of their chairs._

**Grant: **Good to go: _His face on the ground and a thumbs up._

**Alucard: Finally!! **Come Seras, I need to release this pent up energy**. **_Gripping her wrist and about to teleport._

**Seras; **Oh bugger. Thanks a lot guys. I think? _As she and Alucard vanish from the roof and into their coffin._

**Kari: **I wonder what he meant by that?

**Tori: **I think I don't want to know.

* * *

_Back at the drawing board._

**Grant: **I was really disappointed by this myth you guy.

**Tori: **Me too. I really wanted to see some burning. And with that vanishing act there was no lost of power.

**Kari: **Well, maybe there's still life to this myth.

**Grant: **How so Kari?

**Kari: **The myth said that the sun must have direct skin contact and they were fully clothe.

**Tori: **So what you're saying is that vampires wearing clothes in the sunlight is the equivalent of Superman wearing a lead suit to protect himself from Kryptonite. _The comment causing Grant and Tori to look at him funny. And trying not to laugh._

**Narrator: **And that ladies and gentlemen is a Tori moment.

**Grant: **So, does that mean, we have to have them, well you know naked? Fluster at the though.

**Kari: **Not to those extreme but they will be under dress. Flustered as well.

**Tori: **So, whose going to tell them that. Also blushing.

**Grant: **Rock, paper, scissors?

_They all put their hands up and start playing.

* * *

_

**End note: Im so sorry guys, I wanted to finish this with ending the whole thing and enter the **_**Vampire obstacle course **_**for the next chapter but my hands are going numb. So I give you guys a sneak peek on the next chapter**

_**Chapter 4:**_

**Narrator: **When we come back, Jamie and Adam finish there heart stabbing and then crank up the action with the Killing blow(_Shows Adam in a ninja costume and Jamie with a rocket launcher)_

**Narrator: **And Seras finds her new 'work clothes' not so flattering(Shows Seras' clothes consisting of daisy dukes and a flannel shirt)

_**Hopefully I get another chapter tomorrow.**_


	4. Sun Bathing 3 and Killing Blow 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own nothing , nothing.**

**An: Ok, I think I went a little to far with the busting on these myths. Oh well. You decide.**

**Chapter 4: Sun Bathing 3 and Killing Blow 4

* * *

**

**Narrator**: Last time we left The Build Team, the sun myth left them a little disappointed. So they decided to spice it up a little.

**Kari**: Well since Jamie and Adam have Alucard for the rest of their myths, we have Seras all to ourselves for the rest of the sun myth.

**Tori: **Yes! _In a excited tone and with a surprise look on his face after he realize he said it out loud._

**Grant**: Someone seems happy. _With a smug smile._

**Tori**: Well, you see, um, Seras is, um. _While scratching the back of his head._

**Grant**: Don't worry buddy, we understand. _As he and Kari patted his back._

**Tori: **Thanks guys. _A relieve smile on._

**Kari: **But the real question is how Seras going to feel about wearing this? _As she hold up Seras' "working clothes"._

**Narrator: **Well lets find out.

* * *

_At the building area._

**Seras: **You cant be serious? _Her head popping out of a curtain, a look of disbelief on her face._

**Kari: **Well Seras, just think of it as for the name of science.

**Seras:** This isn't science. And I bet it was one of you boys who choice this outfit. _As she glare towards Tori and Grant who turn around whistling to themselves. Kari then started to laugh at the whole scene._

**Seras: **Fine. _As she came out behind the curtain_.

**Tori, Grant, and Kari**: Wow!. _Their_ _jaws dropping._

**Narrator: **Wow is right guys.

_Seras wearing black daisy dukes. A red flannel shirt that show off a little cleavage with its sleeves cut off. The flannel also show off Seras' midriff as well. And to complete the assemble Seras is wearing a pair of brown cowgirl boots._

**Seras**: Lets get this over with. _As she head towards the roof._

**Kari**: Right behind you. _As she follow her to the roof and leaving the still stun male mythers.

* * *

_

_At the roof._

**Kari: **I think you should lay down on the ground to get more exposure to sun. _As she put a blanket on the floor._

**Kari: **Andhere take these as well. _As she handed Seras sunglasses to protect her eyes and an MP3 to listen._

**Seras**: Thank you very much. _A grateful smile on her face as she laid down on the blanket._

_Tori and Grant then burst through the roof door with embarrass looks on their faces._

**Kari: **Nice to see you guys. _Laughing_

_The Trio then proceed to watch over Seras' sun bathing. One hour goes by with nothing happening._

**Grant: **I think this myth is busted. Nothing is happening. _With a shake of his head._

**Narrator: **Don't speak so soon Grant, because at the one hour and twelve minute mark.

**Seras**: Guys I don't feel very comfortable. _Sitting up from the floor and her face looking paler then usual._

**Seras**: Ok, now, now its starting to hurt. _As smoke started to appear._

**Tori**: Oh *beep*. _As the trio were about to take Seras out of the sun. But before they could do that, Alucard appear behind her and drape her body in his black jacket. He then scoop her up bridal style and teleported out of the roof.

* * *

_

_The gang then left the roof and started to look for Seras to see if she was alright. They then found her at the work area, her arms wrapped around Alucard's neck and her fangs biting into it._

**Grant: **Seras are you alright? _The question causing Seras to remove her fangs from her Master's mouth, blood smears around her lips._

**Alucard**: Does she look alright? _His hand gesturing to Seras' appearance._

**Kari: **Oh Seras! _She gasped. Both of her hands covering her mouth._

_From head to toe there were noticeable burn marks. Ranging from minor burns to actual scars._

**Seras: **Don't worry guys. I'm ok.

**Tori: **But those marks.

**Seras**: Nothing sleep and a blood pack wont fix. Besides, I went through far more worst then these little sctraches. And you should go back to Mr. Hyneman and Mr. Savage. _As she turn to Alucard while gripping the jacket to her body._

_Alucard was very reluctant to do what Seras said. Seeing his reluctance, Seras put her hand on his cheek in a sign of trust. Alucard then cover her small hand with his much larger ones and nodded. The No-Life King then shadow shift back to the original.

* * *

_

_Back at the drawing board._

**Kari: **You know guys, that situation back there at the roof top was really scary. _A little shaken from the experiment._

**Grant: **Me too. Though we still need to call this myth. _Reluctant to do it._

**Tori: **Well, the myth stated that vampires will burn and their power wane when indirect sun light.

**Grant: **But Alucard nor Seras burn instantly in the first test even though they were in it for nearly three hours. And it took over an hour for Seras to burn during the second test.

**Kari**: And that's just it, Seras did start to burn. And it did took her a while to heal her wound so that means her powers were negated. But how are we going to call this?

**Tori: **I think we should break this myth down. For one, instant burn is busted. It just takes too long.

**Grant: **Actually burning is plausible. If enough skin is shown they will burn, but if their whole body is clothe they wont.

**Kari: **And the waning of powers is confirm. Vampires will lose their powers temporary if prolong exposes to the sun does happen.

**Tori: **Great, um, I think we should go guys. I'm starting to get a little creep out now. _Pointing to a ember eyeball on the wall of the room looking at them menacingly._

**Grant**: Right with you buddy.

**Kari: **Wait for me. _Following the guys out of the area while the eyeball follow their every movement.

* * *

_

_Small break_

_Adam in his Van Hellsing uniform while at the back of him Tori and Grant are playing soccer with Vampster 1's head._

**Adam: **If you your still craving some more Mythbusters, go visit us at .com/mythbusters. And if you want to know more about Alucard and Seras go visit your local book stores and video stores and buy Hellsing the manga and DVD.

**Grant**: Goooal! He shouted _after shooting Vampster 1's head into the net and started to run in circles with his arms raise up.

* * *

_

_With the Originals._

**Narrator: **Despite some small complication, Adam and Jamie are still going forward with their experiment. _While showing Vampter 1 almost biting Adam._

**Adam**: Ok Jamie, we are done with wood now we enter into metal. _While holding a steel claymore._

**Jamie: **And in this myth we see if only iron and silver sharp object if struck in the heart of a vampire will kill it. _While holding a iron pike._

**Adam: **And Jamie, I think we should have a more hands on approach with this. I think we should strike Vampster are selves for better results.

**Jamie**: I don't know Adam. That sounds too dangerous for us. But mostly for you.

**Narrator: **Adam does not have a great track records during certain myths. _While showing 'Exploding Jawbreaker', 'Doorbreaker', and 'Cell phone Explosion'._

**Past Adam**: Am I missing a eyebrow?

**Adam: **Come on Jamie, this is a once in a life time myth busting. We have to take full advantage of this.

**Jamie**: I don't know?

**Adam: **Come on Jamie.

**Jamie: **Fine. But I get the first stab at it . _While thrusting the pike in the air._

**Adam**: Hyneman with a joke. _Laughing a little._

_T__he Originals then hook another Vampster up. With Alucard holding it in place with his extra arms._

**Alucard**: Over centuries of causing fear into the hearts of men. Destroying armies in my wake of terror. And I'm reduce to this humiliation. _Shaking his head._

**Narrator: **We leave Emo-card for a while and lets start the myth, with a surprising result.

_Jamie near Vampster 2 ready to strike._

**Adam: **Iron pike in 3,2,1. _He counted and Jamie stab Vampster 2's heart and push the pike in further which cause it to turn to dust._

**Adam**: Wow! Did not see that one coming. A _surprise look on his face from seeing the result._

**Jamie**: I say. _While tracing patterns in the dust._

**Adam**: Man, dude. So awesome. _Laughing out loud.

* * *

_

_Back at the drawing board._

**Jamie: **Well from all the outcomes I thought would happen, turning to dust was not one of them.

**Adam: **I know. I was really surprise. But it still was fun to see happen.

**Jamie: **That's true and with that done lets use the other metals we have.

**Adam: **Great. And while you tell the readers how we got to use those metals I go change. _As Adam leaves and with Jamie rising one eyebrow at him._

**Jamie: **Considering there are not that many sharp objects made from silver, copper, and nickel, what we did was we melted those metals and poured them into arrow head modes. And the end results are these. _Showing eight different arrows(three silver, three copper, and two nickel)._

**Narrator: **With that out of the way, lets check back with Adam.

**Jamie: **Ready Adam? _While knocking on the restroom door._

**Adam: **Ready. _As he came out of the room in his Van Helsing uniform and with his hands on his hips. He then walk toward the area with Vampster 2 is. He swung the jacket to the side and reveal a custom crossbow with a laser scope. He then unhook the crossbow and place one of the silver arrow on._

**Adam: **Eat silver fang face. _Pointing at Vampster2._

**Alucard: **You got to be kidding me. _Shaking his head._

**Jamie: **Silver arrow in 3,2,1.

_Adam then fire the first arrow which impale Vampster 2's shoulder. He place another one and fire it which hit the heart and cause Vampster 2 to turn to dust._

**Adam: **Bull's-eye. _With a smile._

**Narrator: **Now its Jamie's turn with the copper.

**Jamie: **Ok, so if the vamp turn to dust from the copper it would bust the iron and silver myth.

_Jamie then took aim at Vampster 3._

**Adam: **Copper arrow in 3,2,1.

_Jamie then fires which strike Vampster 3's heart and again it turn to dust._

**Adam: **My God. Copper did it. I cant believe it. _Walking up to Jamie._

**Jamie: **It sure did. Should we try the other metals still?

**Adam: **For clearance reason I think we should.

**Jamie: **You just want to keep playing with the weapons? _With a knowing smile. And Adam shaking his head yes._

**Adam: **Hey Alucard could you help us with another one? _He turn around to find Alucard missing._

**Adam: **Where he go?._As he and Jamie look around the area for the No-Life King._

**Jamie: **I think we could still finish the rest of the myths with some minor tweaks.

_Adam and Jamie set up another Vampster this time its arm chain up._

**Jamie****:** I think we went a little to far with this one.

**Adam ****: **Probably. But it to late to turn back.

_Adam then aim the crossbow with the nickel arrow and shot it into Vampster heart and again it turn to dust. The next test Jamie stab the another one with a steel claymore and again it turn to dust._

**Adam: **Ok so we are almost done with this myth. Now we need to do titanium. And lucky for us I found a special on a titanium weapons. With these. *Sparkle*, *sparkle*. _Holding up a titanium kunai and ninja star._

**Narrator:** From Van Savage Helsing to Savage Ninja san. _Adam then came out in a ninja outfit on and doing tsome hand movements._

_Adam then proceeded with throwing first three ninja stars at Vampster. One of the star hitting the forehead and the other two hitting the stomach. He then pull out four kunai. He threw it with two hitting the shoulder and one on the abdomen. But he Fourth one landed on the heart but did not turn to dust until Adam push the kunai further in._

_

* * *

_

_At the drawing board._

**Adam: **So Jamie, how do we call this myth. _While throwing the dust in the air_.

**Jamie. **Well with the stake being able to kill a vampire is plausible. Only because if enough force is apply it could kill it but as a reliable weapon tool it could break easily and it could rot.

**Adam: **How about the silver and iron myth?

**Jamie: **Busted. Iron and silver are not the only metals to kill vampires. As long as they are sharp and pointy it could kill a vampire.

**Adam: **Awesome. But you know Jamie we have to take this myth up a new level.

**Jamie: **And what's that? _Knowing full well what he is talking about.

* * *

_

**End Note: **I think to the people who watch Mythbusters know what they are going to do next with the Killing Blow. I'm going to take a break from writing a little. But the next segment will be The Vampire Obstacle Course. P.s. I have a poll that's related to this story. So if you be kind and look at it I appreciated it but you dont have to. Thanks all you guys for reading.


	5. Announcement and Preview

Ok so there's some bad news about the upload of the next chapter. With the weather where I live at is horrible(its hot as hell and I'm to lazy to work on the writing). And the way I write my story it will take some time to finish. In all honest the way I write this chapter would have been uploaded last Sunday. So the most the next chapter will be upload would be this Sunday or next Monday. So Sorry. But here's an excerpt of chapter 5 for your enjoyment.

* * *

_**With the Vampires.**_

**Alucard: **These experiments are starting to aggravate me.

_His head resting on top of Seras' lap. One of her hands combing through his raven locks in a smoothing manner._

**Seras: **Don't worry Master, I'm sure we are almost done with these myths.

_As she bent her head and gave Alucard a kiss on his forehead. The action causing Alucard to smirk._

**Adam: **Hey! Alucard, Seras!

_As Adam and Jamie enter the room where the Vampires were relaxing._

**Alucard: **What do you humans want?

_Displease that they were interrupting his and Seras' privacy._

**Jamie: **We want to tell you about the next myths we are going to do.

_The Originals then proceeded to tell the Vampires about what they were going to do. But before they could mention the chase. Alucard rose up from Seras' lap and advance towards Jamie and Adam with a ferocious look on his face._

**Alucard: **I have been put through the most humiliating tests that I have ever seen. Including watching this fool mock my Master's name.

_Pointing at Adam._

**Alucard: **Then you got my fledging burn! And now you want me to run around in a giant mouse course! I cant kill you but give me one reason why I shouldn't beat living *beep* out of you.

_His ember eyes now glowing crimson. His advancing tall figure causing Jamie and Adam to be back up to a corner, leaving no where to escape. Adam afraid what was going to happen next and Jamie with an emotionless mask on his face. The only emotion on him being a raise eyebrow. Alucard then draw out his Joshua and Jackal from his jacket. Each gun pointing at their heads._

**Jamie: **Did we mention you get to chase one of us?

_That question cause Alucard to withdraw his gun from their heads and look at them curiously._

**Alucard: **I get to chase one of you?

**Jamie: **Yes, yes. While you go through the course, um, um, you, you get to chase one of us.

_Still unravel from almost getting his head blown off._

**Alucard: **I get to chase one of you?

_A grin now forming_

**Jamie: **Yes, you will.

_Eying Alucard._

**Alucard: **I get to chase one of you?

_A Cheshire cat grin now on his face. Afterwards he started to laugh manically. The maniac laugh made Jamie and Adam to back out of the wall and away from the ancient vampire._

**Adam: **Is he alright?

_A little worry for Alucard. Seras then walk up towards Jamie and Adam. Her hands clasp in front of her and her head bow low._

**Seras: **Mr. Savage. Mr. Hyneman. You don't know what you got yourselves into.

_Seras then walk towards her Master's side. She then put a kind smile as she wrapped her arms around his._

**Seras: **Come Master, lets go back to the coffin. Its getting kind of late.

_She led Alucard to their coffin. His evil grin still plastered on his face as he continue to laugh manically. The Vampire couple then enter into their coffin with Adam and Jamie look at the hole scene confuse._

**Jamie: **I do not know what just happen.

**Adam: **Me neither.

* * *

**So the idea of the next chapter is that Alucard will chase one of the Mythbusters through an obstacle in his dog form. I'm thinking of making Seras do the same thing. But I want her in an animal form. So if any readers out there have any suggestions on what animal form she should have. I really appreciated it. Sorry Again.**


	6. Vampire Obstacle Course

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing or Mythbusters. If I did I be rich.

**An: **I got this chapter up before Sunday. Yay. And I might get another chapter up before Sunday . Double yay. And I like to thank all the reviewer who gave me ideas fro Seras' animal form. They really help.

**Ann:** Proof read.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Vampire Obstacle Course**

**Narrator: **With the individual team of Mythbusters done with their own myths, its time to regroup and tackle one long experiment.

**Grant: **Ok Adam and Jamie, what's our next vampire myth we are going to bust?

**Adam:** Well it isn't going to be one myth. We are going to do four myths at the same time.

_In an excited tone._

**Kari: **And how are we going to do that?

_A little curious about the experiment._

**Jamie: **By building an obstacle course for the vampires to run in.

**Tori: **An obstacle course? That sounds interesting. But I'm wondering what are the four myths you guys mention before.

**Adam: **The four myths are that a vampire cant cross flowing water. They also cant enter a house. Also religious objects can repel vampires and the last one is that vampires must count sunflower seeds.

**Grant:** The last one sounds too silly to be true.

**Kari: **So we just build this obstacle course and have Seras and Alucard run through it?

**Jamie: **Well that's part of it Kari. The other part is that one of us will run the course as the unfortunate victim that one of them will chase through.

_The announcement causing the Build Team to have a WTF on their face._

**Tori: **So, so whose it going to be?

_A little worry._

**Adam: **We worry about that later. But right now we are going to discuss how we are going to do this experiment.

**Narrator: **While the Mythbusters do that, lets explain how these myths goes. When people in the old countries thought that they have vampires in their towns, the villagers would scatter sunflower seeds all around vampires' coffins. Legend goes that a vampire must count every single seeds. The second myths is that a vampire can not enter into some ones house unless they are invited in first. The third is that religious objects, mostly crosses, can repel the advances of a vampire. The final myth is that vampires can not cross free flowing bodies of water because it would cause their life energy to fade. And with that out of the way, lets check back with Adam and Jamie as they tell our lovely vampire couple their plans.

* * *

_With the Vampires._

**Alucard: **These experiments are starting to aggravate me.

_His head resting on top of Seras' lap. One of her hands combing through his raven locks in a soothing manner._

**Seras: **Don't worry Master, I'm sure we are almost done with these test.

_As she bent her head and gave Alucard a kiss on his forehead. The action causing Alucard to smirk._

**Adam: **Hey! Alucard, Seras!

_As Adam and Jamie enter the room where the Vampires were relaxing._

**Alucard: **What do you humans want!?

_Displease that they were interrupting his and Seras' privacy._

**Jamie: **We want to tell you about the next myths we are going to do.

_The Originals then proceeded to tell the Vampires about what they were going to do. But before they could mention the chase, Alucard rose up from Seras' lap and advance towards Jamie and Adam with a ferocious look on his face._

**Alucard: **I have been put through the most humiliating tests that I have ever seen in my undead life. Including watching this fool mock my Master's name!

_Pointing at Adam._

**Alucard: **Then you got my fledgling burned! And now you want me to run around in a giant mouse course! I cant kill you but give me one reason why I shouldn't beat the living *beep* out of you?

_His ember eyes now glowing crimson red. His advancing tall figure causing Jamie and Adam to be back up to a corner, leaving no room to escape. Adam afraid what was going to happen next and Jamie with an emotionless mask on his face. The only indication of any emotion being him raising his eyebrow. Alucard then draw out his Casull and Jackal from his jacket. Each gun pointing at their heads._

**Jamie: **Did we mention you get to chase one of us?

_The question causing Alucard to withdraw his gun from their heads and look at them curiously._

**Alucard: **I get to chase one of you?

**Jamie: **Yes, yes. While you go through the course, um, um, you, you get to chase one of us.

_Still unravel from almost getting his head blown off._

**Alucard: **I get to chase one of you?

_A grin now forming_

**Jamie: **Yes, you will.

_Eying Alucard._

**Alucard: **I get to chase one of you?

_A Cheshire cat grin now on his face. He then started to laugh manically. The maniac laugh made Jamie and Adam to back out of the wall and away from the ancient vampire._

**Adam: **Is he alright?

_A little worry for Alucard. Seras then walk up towards Jamie and Adam. Her hands clasp in front of her and her head bow low._

**Seras: **Mr. Savage. Mr. Hyneman. You don't know what you got yourselves into.

_Seras then walk towards her Master's side. She then put a kind smile as she wrapped her arms around his._

**Seras: **Come Master, lets go back to the coffin. Its getting kind of late.

_She the led Alucard to their coffin. His evil grin still plastered on his face as he continue to laugh manically. The Vampire couple then enter into their coffin with Adam and Jamie looking at the whole scene confuse._

**Jamie: **I do not know what just happen.

**Adam: **Me neither.

**Narrator: **While Adam and Jamie figure out what was going on, lets check with the other mythers.

* * *

_With Grant_

**Grant: **So I'm trying to figure out how we are going to use the sun flower seeds myth. And I thought I use these two sixteen inch pipes to put the seeds in. I will then drill a hole at the bottom and put in a modified paint ball gun that will shoot the seeds out of the pipe.

_They show a short montage of Grant cutting through some pipes and drilling holes into them. They then show Grant modifying a paintball gun that will be fire remotely from a distance. He then secure the paint gun into the pipes' hole and put seeds into the one of the pipes for a test run._

**Grant: **Kind of reminds me of the Chicken Cannon. Ok. Seed Cannon in 3,2,1.

_Grant then press the fire button causing… nothing to happen._

**Narrator: **Nothings happening Grant.

**Grant: **What went wrong?

_Grant then started to inspect the rig to see what the problem is._

**Grant: **Duh. I forgot to turn the safety off.

_He then turn the safety off and reset the cannon again._

**Grant: **Seed Cannon take 2 in 3,2,1.

_He press the button again. This time the air from the gun causing the seeds to be flown out of the pipe and scattering all over the room._

**Grant: **Success!

_He then lift up the Seed Cannon, a proud smile on his face_

**Grant: **My most deadliest invention ever made. Mhhhhhaa!

**Narrator: **I think these experiments are making Grant go crazy.

* * *

_With Tori_

**Tori: **So for the Free Flowing Water myth I'm going to build a swing. This swing will be place in between the two sides of the water flow. Who ever going to be chase by Alucard will grab the rope and swing from one side to the other.

_Tori the proceeded to weld two metal rods together in an obtuse angle. He then did the same thing to another pair of metal rods. Tori then gto another metal rod and place it on top of the pointy end of the obtuse rods. He then weld it together and lift up the swing on its feet. The rope was then fasten on the middle rod._

**Tori: **Now to see if it holds.

_He then grab onto the rope and swung from it back and forth with a smile on. The smile disappear when the rope unfasten and Tori falling down hard on the ground._

**Tori: **Oh, that hurts. I think I use a chain instead.

_As he got up from the floor and rubbed his sore butt._

**Tori:** I wonder if it's a omen or something.

* * *

_With Kari_

**Kari: **So why am I standing beside a metal container? Well this container will house our religious objects for the repellent myth. And to do that we are going to saw off the doors off of this container and make a hole on the end of it as well. And to help me with this will be our lovely Seras Victoria.

_As Kari gesture to said vampire. Seras eyes close and with a smile on her face with her hand waving at the readers._

**Seras: **Hello there.

**Kari: **Alright Seras, while I take the doors you can handle the back.

_Kari then lift up a Buzz saw to cut through the doors. Kari then proceed to saw off the hinges of the door. While Kari was doing that, Seras was getting started to make a hole for the back of the container. She reshape her left arm into a giant black scythe. And with four quick slashes in a square form, a hole is made._

**Kari: **Now that was cool.

_Awing at Seras' display. And with Seras smiling and giggling at the compliment._

**Kari: **Ok, now its time to hang those crosses. Seras could you poke some holes on the top of the container.

**Seras:** No problem.

_Seras then shot out multiple strands of shadows that pierce through the metal container._

**Kari: **Nice. Thanks for the help Seras. I'm very grateful.

**Seras: **You are very welcome.

_She then shadow shift out of there. Leaving the cross hanging to Kari. Kari then started to put up different crosses inside the container._

**Kari: **With all these crosses hanging around, I feel so much more serene and peaceful.

_As she sat cross-legged._

**Narrator: **As Kari channel her inner peace, lets head back to Jamie and Adam were a problem has arise.

* * *

_With Adam and Jamie_

**Jamie: **So the problem we are having is that we are trying to to find a suitable body of water for the free flowing myth. But all the body of waters we found are too wide to use. And if we cant find a suitable place we have to either make a artificial pool of water or scrap it all together.

_Adam is shown with a phone in his hand trying to find a river for the myth and failing each time._

**Narrator: **Things are looking grim for the Mythbusters. Until…

**Adam: **Yes. Yes. Great. Thank you very much. Hey Jamie, we got one..

**Jamie: **That's good. So what river is it?

**Adam: **The Petaluma River.

_Jamie then nod his head._

**Jamie: **But I think we should check it out for clearance.

**Adam: **Lets go.

_Adam,Jamie, Tori, Kari, and Grant then headed out to the Petaluma River.

* * *

_

_At the Petaluma River_

_They arrive at a part of the river were the water flow in a upward and downward pattern._

**Adam: **Hmm. I think this is a great place for the myth. Don't you think Jamie?

**Jamie: **Its adequate.

_With a emotionless expression on his face and Adam rolling his eyes at Jamie's answer._

**Adam: **Any way. All that's left to do is to build that house.

_Cutaway to all the Mythbusters at the other side of the Petaluma River. The gang started to build a miniature house with the wood they brought with them from M5. They then saw out two sides of the house in square shapes to put up the windows. They also cut out a long rectangular shape for the door and then put up the door. The Mythbusters then use a crane to put up the roof of the house. The Trio then started to paint the outside of the house while the Originals put the wall paper in the inside. After waiting for an hour for the paint and wall paper to dry, the guys put up pictures and furniture like sofas and a fake TV set to make it look more homely._

**Grant: **And for the finishing touch.

_As he drop a "Welcome Home" mat at the door. As Adam is lounging on the couch half asleep.

* * *

_

_Back at M5_

**Adam: **Ok guys everything is ready. The last thing we got to do now is to choose our victim.

_As Adam pull his Hellsing hat. The names of the Mythbusters written on a piece of paper were inside of it._

**Jamie: **And we will have Ms. Victoria choose from the hat.

_Seras then came out and Adam handed over the hat to her._

**Seras: **Well here we go.

_As Seras rummage through the hat. With Adam nervous. The Trio scare. And Jamie as emotionless as a stone._

**Seras: **And the 'winner' is …

_She took a paper out._

**Seras: **Tori. Sorry.

_Tori jaws then drop and his eyes almost pop out of their sockets. The others trying to comfort him. As the funeral march played in the background._

**Grant: **Don't worry buddy. It be alright.

**Jamie: **Its for science. Remember.

_Just then a evil laughter fill the room. Two giant eyes and a predatory grin appear from the far wall._

**Alucard: **I'm going to enjoy this chase human.

_As he continue to laugh evilly and Tori fainting.

* * *

_

_Alone time with Tori_

**Tori: **You know, there are a lot of thinks I wanted to do before my time comes. But it seems I wont get the chance. But I will face this head on and give it all I got. I be at church now.

_Acting dramatically.

* * *

_

_The next day_

**Jamie: **Mythbusters, roll out.

_As the gang load up all their equipments, tools and the coffin. They then headed to the Petaluma River.

* * *

_

_At the Petaluma River_

_The gang then started to set up the experiments._

**Kari: **Ok Tori, its time to suit up.

_As Kari and Grant help Tori put the safety gear on. Which includes knee pads, elbow and arm guards. A crotch protector. A chest protector and a helmet._

**Tori: **I'm so screwed.

_As Tori laugh sadly._

**Adam: **Ok so this is how its going to work. Tori will start from here and will run, run, run from Alucard. Tori will then first cross the Seed Cannon in which Grant will activate remotely from a far. After that Tori will continue to run, run, run to the next marker which is the swing. Tori will then grab the chain and swing to the other side. Alucard will either continue to chase him by walking through the water or use the make shift bridge that is beside the swing. After that Tori will go through the Holy Container to try and elude from Alucard. And at the final mark Tori will enter the house and be "safe" from Alucard. And just in case something happens to Tori, we have EMTs waiting to help. But I dont think any thing will happen to Tori. Right? Hopefully? I go prey for Tori now.

**Narrator: **With that out of the way. Its time to wake up the vampires.

_Grant, Kari, Jamie, and Adam then uploaded the coffin from the truck._

**Kari: **Its show time guys.

_The lid to the coffin then opened. But instead of Alucard coming out of it, a seven foot tall black hound with seven crimson eyes leaped out. The beast then howled towards the sky and started to run around in circles. Excited about chasing one of the Mythbusters._

**Seras: **Baskerville. Sit. Stay.

_As Seras also came out of the coffin. But instead of doing what Seras said it dashed towards her and tackled her to the ground. The demon dog then proceeded to lick all around her body._

**Seras: **Ma-master stop. Its not the time nor the place for this.

_As she use her hands to clamp his mouth shut to stop his slobbering. She then got up from the ground. A little embarrass at the display of affection. Seras then look down at the hell hound who was currently sitting and looking at her with a "innocent" look on his face._

**Seras: **You devil.

_She smile as she scratch Baskerville's ear lovingly. The action cause the beast to wag its tail and rub its face to Seras' hand._

**Adam: **When ever you guys are ready.

_Not daring to rush them.

* * *

_

_At the starting point._

_Baskerville is lead by Seras to the starting line as Tori awaits nervously._

**Baskerville: **Don't worry human, I wont bite…hard.

_A wolf grin on._

**Tori: **I'm ready this.

_As he slap himself on the face to get pumped up for the chase._

**Seras: **Now Baskerville, give Tori a head start. Ok?

_A stern look on her face and with the beast nodding .  
_

**Adam: **All right guys. Vampire Obstacle course in 3,2,1.

* * *

**End Note: **Ok I hate myself for ending it here. I know a lot of you wanted to see the chase but there's a reason why I did not include it. One is that my uncle is going to tear up the carpet in my room and most likely I wont be able to use the computer. So I but this up now. And second I want to put both Alucard's and Seras' chase in the same chapter. And speaking of Seras' chase, there are three form that were most requested, a kitten form, a giant cat(Tiger, puma, etc) and a wolf form. But more likely we are going to meet Kitoria next chapter. Well until next time. Have a nice day


	7. Vampire Obstacle Course 2

**Disclaimer: You read them enough.**

**An: New Mythbusters on TV. And new chapter for this story of Mythbusters.**

**Chapter 6: Vampire Obstacle Course 2

* * *

**

**Narrator: **When we last left our Mythbusters, they were currently ready to start The Course. With Tori as the unfortunate victim and 'Doggy-card' as the chaser.

_(Tori and Baskerville are shown at the starting line ready to start The Chase.)_

**Adam: **All right Guys. Vampire Obstacle Course in 3,2,1. Go!

_(Tori then dashed out of the starting line at breakneck speed. Running as if the Devil himself was chasing him. Baskerville giving Tori his "head start", bolted out of the starting mark and gain distance to Tori in mere seconds.)_

**Tori: **Hey! What..happen..to..my..head..start. Oh *beep*.

_(As the demon hound started to try and bite off Tori's leg off with his mighty jaws. Tori jumping from some of the bite attempts. The duo were then coming close to the Seed Cannons.)_

**Adam: **They're getting closer to the Seed Cannon Grant. Get ready to fire.

_(Grant then press the fire button. The action causing the two seed cannons to fire the seeds and scattering all around the floor. Tori soon passed through some of the seeds with Baskerville…not paying attention to them at all. The Devil dog still chasing after Tori. Now using his giant paws to sideswipe Tori's legs.)_

**Kari: **It didn't work Tori! Keep pumping those legs!

**Tori: **Oh *beep*! *beep!.

_(Tori then continue to run as hell with the occasional cursing. He was trying to keep a good distance from Baskerville but failing miserably at it. After a couple of steps from where the Seed Cannon was, both Baskerville and Tori came near the Petaluma River and swing. But before the young Myther could grab the chain, the ebony hound clamped his jaws on Tori's leg. Using just the right amount of force to not break it.)_

**Narrator, Jamie, Adam, Kari, Grant and Seras: **Oh *beep*!

_(Worry about Tori's safety.)_

**Baskerville:** Got you!

_(The hell beast thought. And just when Baskerville was about to finish this "game, Tori counter his attack by enzuigiring him. The strike caused Baskerville to let go of the leg. Not because it cause any real damage but by the sheer surprise of the act. Tori using the momentary distraction then got up from the ground and continued to head for the swing.)_

**Adam: **Go Tori!

**Grant: **Right on Man!

**Kari: **Run Tori Run!

_(As they cheered for their fellow Myther. As they were doing that, Baskerville shook his head to get rid of the momentary stun ness. The beast then howled at the sky and continued his chase. Tori who was at the swing zone grabbed the chain and swung to the other side of the Petaluma River and started to run again. Baskerville instead of going through the body of water went to the makeshift bridge and crossed it. He then continued to try and catch Tori.)_

**Jamie: **Now that was interesting.

_(The duo still continued to run a couple more steps until they were coming close to the Holy Container. Baskerville then tried to catch Tori by jumping up and pouncing on him. But he miss when Tori rolled out of the way and then dove into the container. Baskerville who gained too much momentum from the missed pounce was heading head first into the container. But instead of going into the container, his head connected to an invisible barrier that cause him to be pushed back a couple feet away from it.)_

**Tori: **Thank you God. I love you man.

_(Tori then sat down and catch his breath. Baskerville who just came back tried to enter the container but couldn't because of the holy barrier. He then growled at the inconvenience and started to pace back and forth in front of the opening.)_

**Tori: **Alright, time to move out.

_(But as Tori was going to do that, he saw Baskerville blocking the exit. He then turn the other way but again Baskerville was there to block his escape. The beast then jumped on top of the container and started to jump on it. The act cause giant indents to appear. The demon dog's intent was to crush Tori inside. Tori knowing full well what Baskerville was intending tried to think of a way out of the situation. Which he did. Tori took one of the crosses and advance to the left side of the container in which Baskerville was waiting for him. Tori charged out of the container and just when Baskerville was about to open his jaws, Tori palm struck Baskerville's head which cause considerable pain. The reason for the pain was that a silver cross was attached to the palm strike. Tori would then push the holy artifact into Baskerville's forehead which became embedded into it. The embedded cross cause the beast forehead to burn in pain and smoke started to appear. The Devil dog then put his head on the ground in an attempt to remove it. Tori then continued to run from doggy-card and was heading towards the house. Baskerville who was now mad beyond reason use his lengthen tail to remove the cross. The ebony hound's eyes started to turn crimson, a vicious grin showing rows of razor sharp fangs.)_

**Baskerville: **This farce ends now!

_(As he shadow shifted to Tori. His head being the only part of his body shown as he chase him down.)_

**Tori: **I mess with the Devil now!

_(As Baskerville shot out his black tentacles to slash at Tori. Tori dodged some of the attacks but still got slashed by them. The duo then came near the house.)_

**Tori: **Almost there!.

_(Just then Baskerville tackled Tori into the front door of the house and crashed into some of the furniture.)_

**Narrator: **Oh no.

_(As the Mythbusters and Seras looked on in horror/shock. They then heard loud crashes, the occasion barks and howls and Tori cursing up a storm. This went on for nearly thirty seven seconds until Tori came rushing out of the house. His protection guards and clothing ripped to shreds. The only intact clothe he had was his X-Men boxer shorts. His whole body was covered with large bite and claw marks. Baskerville then came out moments later, a piece of cloth hanging from his mouth. A smirk on his face as he laughed at Tori's misfortune.)_

**Mythbusters: **Tori!

_(As they rushed towards Tori while Seras teleported to her Master.)_

**Grant: **_Tori, are you alright._

_(As the Mythers finally reached him.)_

**Tori: **Autobots, transform and roll out.

_(As he fell face first to the ground singing the Transformers' Theme song.)_

**Tori: **Transformers, more then meets the eyes!!

_(The EMTs then came to check on Tori's vital signs. After doing that, they put him on the stretcher and rolled him to the ambulance.)_

**Tori: **Its Morphin Time! Bustasaurus.

_(Just as he fell into unconsciousness.)_

**Seras: **Master! I told you not to cause that much damage.

_(Upset at Baskerville for almost killing Tori. Baskerville not listening to a word Seras was saying, jumped on top of her and started to lick her face. The weight from the demon dog caused Seras to fall down to the ground.)_

**Seras: **Master! Stop!

_(As she tried to cover her face from the "doggy kiss". The other remaining Mythers watching the interaction between the two vampires.)_

**Adam: **These tests did not turned out the way I thought it would be.

**Jamie: **Me neither.

**Seras: **Not There Master!

_Back at M5

* * *

_

**Jamie: **So how is Tori doing?

_(Worry about the young man's condition)_

**Adam: **He's doing fine considering he was mauled by a seven feet tall hell hound. But hopefully he be out in the end of the week.

**Kari: **Thank God. So are we done with these tests?

**Jamie: **Unfortunately no. We have to get a second test run. And unlucky for you Grant, you are the next victim.

_(As Grant's face went pale.)_

**Grant: **Oh no. I'm not going to be chase by Alucard. That just plain suicide. I aint going to do that.

**Adam: **Don't worry Grant. Seras is going to do the chasing for this test.

_(The revelation of the situation caused Grant to relax.)_

**Grant:** Ok. That's alright. I mean Seras is super nice and sweet. Nothing bad going to happen.

_(A smile on his face.)

* * *

_

_Back at the Petaluma River the next day._

_(Grant, Kari and Adam are at the starting zone of the Obstacle Course. The gang then uploaded the coffin in which Seras being the only one who came out.)_

**Adam: **So no Alucard or Baskerville today?

**Seras: **No. Neither of those forms will appear today.

**Kari: **That's a relief.

_(As she helped Grant put on the protection suit. After that was done, both Grant and Seras moved to the starting line. With Adam taking control over the Seed Cannon. Both Grant and Seras were about to start when Seras heard her Master's voice in her head.)_

**Seras: **But Master.

_(Silent moment.)_

**Seras: **I know you did it that way but..

_(Silent Moment.)_

**Seras: **But its so hard to control some times.

_(A silent moment and a flushed Seras.)_

**Seras: **That's a little inappropriate.

_(Silent moment.)_

**Seras: **Fine, I do it.

**Kari: **Is everything alright?

**Seras: **My Master wants me to take an animal form like he did in his chase.

**Grant: **You have an animal Form?

**Adam: **Is it, is it just like Alucard's.

_(Worried now.)_

**Seras: **No. Nothing like his. But something, well. You see.

_(She then spread her left arm out to her side. The arm then dissolved into multiple strands of shadows. The shadows then started to wrap themselves around Seras' body. Incasing her in a black cocoon. The ebony cocoon then dissipated to reveal Seras' animal form.)_

**Grant, Kari and Jamie: **Amazing.

_(In the place of the British vampire was a small cat like creature. With light golden fur. Black tiger like stripes adorn her body. But the most unusual feature was her four fluffy tails.)_

**Kitoria: **Meooow.

_(As she stretch her body out. Her mouth opened to reveal tiny fangs.)_

**Kari: **Awww, she so cute.

_(As she rushed over to Kitoria and scooped her up and started to hug her.)_

**Kitoria: **Meooow. Puuuur.

_(As she licked Kari's face. Which cause her to giggle and smile.)_

**Kari: **Adorable.

**Grant: **She sure is.

_(But just as he was about to pet Kitoria, the golden feline's head grew six times its normal size. Showing off a massive row of razor sharp fangs. She then clamped down on Grant's hand but missed by a inch.)_

**Kitoria: **Meow?

_(As she tilted her head to the side. A confuse, innocent look on. Acting like she didn't try to bite Grant's hand off.)_

**Narrator: **What was that about nothing bad happening Grant?

**Past Grant: **I mean Seras is super nice and sweat. Nothing bad going to happen.

**Narrator: **You might want to take that statement back now.

_(Grant and Kitoria then went back to the starting line.)_

**Kari: **Vampire Obstacle Course two in 3,2,1. Go!

_(Grant ran out of the starting line with Kitoria hopping after him. The hell cat was on Grant's tail, nipping at his heels.)_

**Grant: **I really should of said nothing. Ouch!

_(As the four tails cat bit Grant's leg. Hanging on to it as they came near the Seed Cannon.)_

**Adam: **Here they come.

_(As Adam fired the cannon. The seeds scattering around the ground. The duo pass through them with nothing happening. Kitoria still clamped on Grant. Grant seeing this stop in his track and pulled Kitoria by her tails. When he succeeded at that, he threw her away from him. He then ran away from the small creature.)_

**Kitoria: **Meow!

_(A smile on as she continued to hop after the robot mechanic.)_

**Adam: **Despite what's happening to Grant, Seras is so cute in her cat form.

**Kari: **Agree.

_(The duo then came close to the swing. Just then Kitoria tripped and fell down to the ground. She then sat back up with mark on her body. She then started to meow sadly and then began to cry. Grant heard the cry and stop in his track. He saw the state of the golden feline, looking like an abandoned pet lost in the rain. He debated with himself on whether or not to see if she was alright. He chose to see if she was ok.)_

**Grant: **I'm going to regret this.

_(He then came near the small feline who was using her paws to wipe off the tears. She looked up at Grant with a defeated look.)_

**Grant: **Are you ok Seras?

_(As he went to pick her up. But when he was going to do that, she jumped at Grant's arm and bit down on one of his fingers. Grant started to shake his arm really fast in attempt to get her off.)_

**Grant: **Oh, you act just like that cat from that anime.

_(After succeeding in prying her off him, he bolted to the swing. Grant then grabbed on to the chain and swung to the other side of the river. Kitoria halted to a stop. Inches away from falling into the water. She hissed at the flowing water, her fur standing up. She would use the metal bridge to cross the water and continue to chase down Grant.)_

**Grant: **I should of use Deathblow for this.

_(They were coming near the Holy Container. Grant would dive into the container and Kitoria stop at the opening. The holy barrier protecting him from her. She meowed in disappointment and sat down.)_

**Grant: **Safe.

**Narrator: **Don't speak so soon Grant.

_(As Kitoria moved to the side of the container. She took a couple steps back from it and then charged at it. She head butted the container which cause it to roll a half a yard away from where it first stood. She repeated the action one more time. Grant then came out of the container all disoriented.)_

**Grant: **Now I know how Buster feels.

_(As he tried to compose himself and with Kitoria hopping around in circles with a happy smile on. After gaining his balance back, Grant ran to the final marker. Kitoria notice her "playmate" running and chase right after him.)_

**Adam: **They're almost at the house.

_(Grant was getting close to the door. And at the last minute, Kitoria jumped up at Grant's head. The head being six times its normal size and now looking more "demonic". As they both enter the house together.)_

**Grant: **Holy *beep*.

_(As Grant came out seconds later with Kitoria's mouth clamped on top of his head.)_

**Adam: **Oh my. Does it hurt?

_(As Kari and Adam came up to Grant.)_

**Grant: **Well, it doesn't hurt but it is uncomfortable.

_(As Kitoria moved her feet and tails around.)_

**Mysterious voice: **Now that's what I call entertaining.

_(As the three Mythers turned around to see a fifteen year old girl with long flowing black hair that reached pass her thighs. She was wearing a suit and pants. With leather shoes and a long jacket that reached her legs. The color of the outfit being white.)_

**Kari: **Alucard?

**Drusilla: **Call me Drusilla. Here Isis. Come to "mommy".

_("Her" arms spread wide. A wide grin on her. Isis hearing her name, detached herself from Grant's head and dash into her Master's arms. Drusilla then hugged Isis. The hell cat then started to lick Girly-card's nose which made "her" smirk.)_

**Drusilla**: Weren't you the destructive hell minx today. Weren't you?

_(As "she" raised Isis up in the air. The feline smiling down at her Master and wagging her tails around.)_

**Drusilla: **Well if we are done with these tests now, Isis and I will be leaving now.

**(As "she" brought Isis to her chest and started to pet her head and back which cause her to purr contently. Drusilla then headed towards their coffin.)**

**Adam: **These must be the strangest myths we ever done. Oh and Grant your head is bleeding.

**Grant: **What!.

_(As he brought his hands to his head and felt wetness on it.)_

**Grant: ***Beep*.

_Back at M5.

* * *

_

_(Adam, Kari and Grant with his head bandage are waiting around in one of area of M5. While in the background Baskerville is laying down on the floor with Isis on top of his head playing with his ears.)_

**Isis: **Meow!

_(As she bit one of Baskerville's ears.)_

**Jamie: **Guess whose back?

_(As Jamie came into the room wheeling in Tori. His whole body in a cast. The only visible part of his body being his mouth and eyes.)_

**Grant: **Welcome back man. How do you feel?

**Tori: **Well, beside the broken bones, I'm ok. Though I have to go to a psychiatrist for mental distress.

**Kari: **Really? Who is it?

**Tori: **Dr. Bell.

**Adam: **Heard he was good.

**Tori: **Yeah. But forget about me. What do we call these myths.

**Jamie: **Vampire counting seeds is busted. They will not just suddenly stop to do that.

**Kari: **I had a feeling about that.

**Grant: **Flowing water myth is confirm. Vampires will not cross free flowing water without some sort of assistants.

**Adam: **Religious objects is confirm. They can protect you from those blood suckers.

**Tori: **And the inviting into the house myth is definitely busted. Vampires don't need to get permission to enter some ones house.

**Kari: **So I guess we are done then.

**Tori: **Great. I'm going to take my painkillers now.

**Drusilla: **We can help you with that.

_(As "she" appeared behind Tori. Taking the wheelchair's handle from Jamie. Isis on Drusilla's shoulder smiling at Tori.)_

**Tori: **Damn.

_(As Drusilla wheeled Tori out of the area at high speed.)_

**The other Mythbusters. **Tori!.

_(As they chased after them.)

* * *

_

**Narrator: **Next time on the Mythbusters.

**Jamie: **We see which weapons are better to combat vampires.

_(As Adam clock a shot gun.)_

**Narrator: **And.

**Adam: **We give Alucard a final test in are final vampire myth of the day.

_(As he hit a giant metal crate that rattle violently.)_

**End Note: So I hope you enjoy this chapter. And now for some misc info about the future of this story. And I wonder what this final test is for Alucard? And a special appearance of a Hellsing character.**

**So this story is almost finish. I will most likely do one more chapter or two. But that does not mean that the busting is over. There will be more myth busting in the future. And even some revisits. Though I don't know if I should make another story or just add them in this story. If I do the other story Alucard will not be in it. Who ever read the manga will know why. Though I might include Seras and their daughter(does that make sense?). If it is in the same story I might put guess appearances by Anderson and even Pip.**

**And after I'm finish with this story my next one will be another Hellsing one. But more serious call **_**Waking the Demon. **_**Info on that is in my profile.**

**Also I have a poll in my profile on whether or not I should make a prequel to this story on why Alucard is with the Mythbusters. Most likely I will do that. It has **_**Twilight **_**bashing.**

**And in this story I made six references to shows. The obvious being Transformer and the Power Rangers. The name of Drusilla comes from the female vampire of the show Angel. Also Seras' cat form name Isis came from Salina Kyle aka Catwoman's cat from Batman: The animated series. The cat and anime that Grant mention is Kamineko from Azumanga Daioh. The doctor that Tori is seeing is Dr. Neven Bell from Monk.**

**P.s. Considering that the Mythers are going to use guns, should I use the Black SUV that transform into a gatling gun for the next chapter? People who regularly watch the show know what I'm talking about.**

**p.s.s Deathblow is Grant's battling robot.**

**Have a Nice Day.**


	8. Mini myths

**Disclaimer: You seen them before.**

**An: I consider this chapter stupid and unnecessary. And unnecessary naughty as well. It seems OOC to me. The only reason I wrote this chapter is because there's a all new episode of Mythbusters today. I did not even spell check this chapter. Well if you like it I be surprise. So enjoy or not.

* * *

**

**Narrator: **In this mini myther, Adam is tackling the myth on whether or not garlic can protect you from vampires.

**Adam: **In the movies or shows that dealt with vampires, you always see one of them wearing a garlic necklace. They say that they can actually protect you from their advances. And I'm going to test on whether that's true or not.

_Adam is shown peeling and slicing the garlic. He picks one of the slices up to his nose which cause him to gag._

**Adam: **Well I know one think about garlic, it sure does stink,

_Adam then put the sliced up garlic in a small container. He then move to the metal bond vampire._

**Adam: **Now lets see if this works.

_He then put the container near Vampster's nose with no reaction.  
_

**Narrator: **Maybe he needs a more closer look Adam.

_Adam grabbed a handful of garlic slices and started to spray it on Vampster's face. No reaction was shown other then a evil eye from the fake vampire._

**Adam: **He's mad. But nothing indicates that he despises it.

* * *

_Back at the drawing board._

**Adam: **So I had a little conversation with Seras. And she said that vampires don't need to breathe. They could but they don't have to. So I think that the strong odor from it might cause its discomfort. Considering how bad it smelled to me, I think it be far more worst for them with their heighten senses. And to do that I'm going to build a machine that will pump the odor into the nose of the vampire. Like those breathing machines that they use for comatose patients.

_Adam is shown cutting through clear plastic materials until it became box shape. He then drilled two holes. He then hooked a long plastic tube with a nozzle at one end to one of the holes._

**Adam: **This tube will be inserted into the nose of the vampire. And I will use this vacuum machine that I will hook to the other hole and it will blow the smell of the garlic through the tube and into the vampire's nose.

_Adam then picked up the container with the garlic slices and put them into the plastic box._

**Adam: **These thing were left in the sun for hours. And they reek soooo much.

_As he covered his nose and mouth with his hand. He then plugged up the other hole by hooking up the vacuum machine tube. He then moved then whole rig to Vampster and put the nuzzle in his nose. He use some tape to secure it. Adam then push the on button on the vacuum which made it blow air into the box and out to the nose.  
_

**Narrator: **Adam waits a couple of minutes with nothing happening until...

**Adam: **Huh, look at that.

_ As Vampster started to cough violently. Adam then notice that his face was getting more paler then usual and then its whole body was starting to shrivel up_

**Adam: **He's mummified.

_Looking at the dried up corpse on the floor.

* * *

_

_**Science Warning. Science Warning.**_

**Adam: **To tell you the truth, I did not saw vampire jerky as a possible result.

_As he threw a garlic at Jamie who caught it._

**Jamie: **Well while you was doing your experiment, I was checking to see what factors of garlic would make vampires to try and avoid them. In which I think I did. Garlic will produce a gas called Allyl methyl sulfide which is a thioether that will cause halitosis or bad breath.

**Adam: **So vampires are afraid of stinky breath.

_Laughing a little._

**Jamie: **No but AMS is absorbed into the considering blood is the life force of vampires the gas might actually interfere with its life giving properties. But the thing is that the only way for AMS to happen is to digest the garlic. But your vampire just inhaled the smell.

**Adam: **I guess is one of those things that cant be explain by science alone.

**Jamie: **I guess so.

**Adam: **Oh right, I consider this myth busted. Because the only way garlic will protect you is if the vampires will inhale the smell. But since vampires don't need to breath, its not effected.

* * *

_With Tory, Grant, and Kari._

**Tory: **So I watch this anime in which the vampire lead drank tomato juice instead of blood.

**Grant: **I heard about that. They said that it's a good replacement for blood.

**Kari: **I think to see if that's true is by having Seras drink a blood packet for the control and then later on have her drink tomato juice.

_They then prepared for the test by having Tory buy the tomato juices and Grant getting the blood packets. Later on Seras is sitting down on a chair and with the tomato juices and blood packets sitting on a table in front of her._

**Kari: **Ready Seras?

_As she held a stop watch to count how long it takes for Seras to be hungry again._

**Seras: **Yes.

_She picked up one of the blood pack. She then sank her fangs into it and sucking the crimson liquid from it. She repeated the action to the second blood pack._

**Seras: **Delicious.

_A content smile on. And then lick her lips to get rid of the blood smears._

**Narrator: **The gang then waited for nearly seven hours until our lovely British vampire is hungry again.

_She then took the one tomato juice bottle and took a small whiff of it and then took a small sip as well. She shrugged her shoulders and chug the whole thing down._

**Grant: **How was it?

**Seras: **It was fine. Nothing like blood.

_This time it took Seras an hour and twenty three minutest to feel the hunger. She took another swag at the tomato juice. But when she was finish with it, her face was a little flustered._

**Seras: **That one was good. *hic*.

_As she started to giggle. And again it took an hour and twenty three minutes for Seras to get hungry again. But this time she took two bottles and chug them down at the same time._

**Seras: **You know *hic* you know it wasn't easy, easy being a police officer. When I first join they said "oh she so weak and small. Poor little *hic* KITTEN". I hate that name so much. "She quit by the end of the month". And those were the, the, nice people. Other people thought I was retarded because I was a blond. Blondie bimbo, blond *beep*, blond *hic* whatever. But guess who survived *hic* the Cheddar ghoul incident. I did. Poor stupid little, weak KITTEN did. So suck on those *beep* *beep* *hic*.Bunch of bullocks.

_She then took another tomato juice._

**Seras: **Oh, and you know what else was bad. Just because I have THESE!

_As she grabbed her breast and jiggle them around. Which made the Trio to blush. _

**Seras: **They thought I was a floozy. Like I ever *beep* or *beep* them. They wish *hic*. And speaking of Alucard. You know I think, I think Alucard could of killed that perverted preacher *hic* without shooting me in the breast. That *beep* hurts as hell. And he is just as perverted. Peeking at me while I'm taking a shower or teasing me about having fantasies *hic* about him. Ok so I do have fantasies about him and do somewhat enjoy him spying on me while I take a shower *hic*. But it's the principals.

_The whole renting making the Trio blush and hide their faces. The British vamp then use her shadow arms and drank six tomato juices at the same time._

**Tory: **But you guys are together. A couple in a sense.

**Seras: **Oh yeah we are a couple *hic*. But that don't stop him in trying to get into Sir Integra's pants. I'm not mad or anything. But would it hurt *hic* him to ask me if I want to be included in the fun.

_As tears started to form._

**Seras: **Like *hic* I wont like to fun with her in more then *hic* plontonic relationship ok good night

_As she crashed on the floor fast a sleep and snoring._

**Kari: **Tory where did you bought these tomato juices.

**Tory: **I got them from the store.

_Kari picked up a empty bottle and read the contents of it._

**Kari: **Tory! This contains thirty five percent alcohol!

**Tory: **How would I know they sell alcoholic tomato juices.

**Alucard: **So you tried to get my fledgling drunk. That's not good think unless I'm the one who gets her drunk. So I suggest you run now or I blow your head off.

_As The No Life King stepped out of a black portal and pointed his Casull at Tory._

**Tory: **Great Idea.

_As he ran away from the ancient vampire.

* * *

_

_At the drawing board_

**Grant: **Discounting the alcoholic factor, I say the tomato juice as a substitute for blood is busted. it did not satisfied Seras' hunger like blood would have.

**Kari and Tory: **Agreed.

**End note: Not feeling the garlic result so much. I think I did so I could have that vampster to shriveled. And I hope I did not butchered Seras' character. And I'm thinking Seras is getting the punishment more then Alucard. I think he needs and extra punishment considering what he is going to do later in the story. So Have a Nice Day.**

**P.s. The anime Tory mention is Rosario+Vampire  
**


	9. Killing Blow:Modern Redux

**Disclaimer: Don't own everything.**

**An: I like to apologize to the readers for reading that last chapter. It stank in my opinion. With that out of the way, the Mythers are going to use firearms and I don't now the physics on what the weapons will do, so if I got anything wrong I apologize for it. And I think I went too far in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Killing Blow: Modern Redux**

_Inside M5 with Grant, Kari, And Tory, still in his cast._

**Grant: **Please, don't try anything you're about to read at home.

**Tory: **We are what you call professionals.

**Baskerville: **_**BARK!**_

_(Baskerville with Isis on top of his head, appeared out of nowhere. The loud sound and surprise appearance caused the Trio to scream and run out of the area. Except for Tory who fell from his wheelchair and onto the floor.)_

**Tory: **Ouch.

_(As Baskerville sat on Tory's back.)_

**Narrator: **With Adam and Jamie done staking vampires, its time to amp up the octane.

**Jamie: **So why are you dressed up as Rambo now?

_(With Adam wearing army clothes. A chain round belts wrapped around his chest and wielding a fake assault rifle.)_

**Adam: **The reason why I'm dress like this is because we are going to shoot us some vampires.

_(With a fake redneck accent and pretending to fire his rifle.)_

**Jamie: **And why is that Adam?

**Adam: **Because even though the sharp object were effected, they are not practical in today's society.

**Jamie: **I see what you're going at . Fire arms are more practical when fighting against vampires. They give you great fire power and distance. Considering it suicide to face a vampire head on.

**Adam: **When lets do this then.

_(As he raised his Assault rifle in the air)_

**Narrator: **And to help them with this task, we meet our good friend Lt. Alan Normandy.

* * *

_(As they moved to the firing range and showed the Lieutenant.)_

**Normandy: **So you guys are doing vampire myths now?

_(A little skeptical.)_

**Jamie: **Yes we are.

**Normandy: **But they aren't real.

**Adam: **Say that to Tory and Grant.

_(Which made Normandy raise his eyebrow.)_

**Narrator: **With skepticism aside, lets see the goodies Lt. Normandy has for us.

**Normandy: **So we are going to use a M1911 pistol, a M16 assault rifle, and a Remington 870 shotgun with shot shells and slugs.

_(As the Mythers looked at the weapons with smiles on.)_

**Adam: **Ok So I know some of you are thinking, "Adam, Jamie what's the point of this experiment. There's no myth to bust". Well that true. The reasons we are doing this is to see which weapons are better at facing vampires. And I'm so excited about it..

_(The guys then set up vampster on a hook hanger and moved a good distance away from it. The guys then put on their ear protectors. Adam picked up the pistol and put in the ammo clip and aimed at the heart of Vampster, ready to fire.)_

**Jamie: **M1911 in 3,2,1.

_(He fired the gun. The first shot hit a centimeter away from the heart. The second shot hit the shoulder. The third shot hit the shoulder again. The fourth shot however impacted his heart and turned the Freak vampire into dust.)_

**Adam: **There we go.

_(As he approach Jamie.)_

**Jamie: **It took long enough to hit.

**Adam: **That's for sure. Lets move to the shotgun.

_(Adam picked up the shotgun and put in the shot shells and aimed at the new Vampster's heart.)_

**Adam: **Remington 870 with shot shells in 3,2,1.

_(The shotgun went off. The hundreds of small metal balls hitting the vampire's body all over and turning it into dust.)_

**Adam: **With one shot. Yeah!

_(With a smile on.)_

**Jamie: **Lets try that test one more time.

**Adam: **Jealous of my vampire hunting skills?

**Jamie: **Why would I be jealous of you Adam?

_(As they started to laugh a little. They then put up a new Vampster.)_

**Adam: **Remington take 2 in 3,2,1.

_(The second shot made multiple wounds on the dummy vampire like the last time, but this time not turning it to dust. He fired again but no dust turning. Fired again, nothing.)_

**Jamie: **Vampire hunting skills, right.

**Adam: **Just give me the slug shots.

_(Jamie then handed him the slugs and Adam inserted them in the shotgun slot.)_

**Adam: **I'm aiming at the head.

**Jamie: **What?

**Adam: **It worked for Seras. Slug shots in 3,2,1.

_(The fired shotgun took a huge chunk out of the vampire's face. Leaving only a small amount of its lower face intact.)_

**Jamie: **Well that don't look good.

**Adam: **He needs plastic surgery after this.

_(As the Originals walked up to the almost headless vampire.)_

**Jamie: **He isn't moving.

_(As Adam was about to get a much closer look at the Freak vampire.)_

**Jamie: **Don't get to close Adam. Remember last time?

_(Remembering what did happen, Adam stepped away from the "corpse" and went back to Jamie's side.)_

**Adam: **We should make sure its truly dead then.

_(Adam took aim at Vampster heart and fired.)_

**Jamie: **I think these are the most gruesome experiments that we ever done.

**Adam: **Yeah. We 're evil.

_(As he shook his head.)_

**Narrator: **Lets take a few moment for the Adam and Jamie to contemplate their lives…Ok lets get back for the final gun test.

(The guys then set up another vampster.)

**Normandy: **M16 Assault Rifle in 3,2,1.

_(He uploaded a barrage of bullets which struck Vampster and turned it to dust in seconds.)_

**Adam: **That was fast.

**Normandy: **Fast and efficient.

**Jamie: **Ready for multiple targets?

**Normandy: **Ready.

_(They then put up five Vampsters.)_

**Adam: **All set.

_(Normandy took aim.)_

**Normandy: **In 3,2,1.

_(Firing the assault rifle while at the same time moving it side by side. In less then a few seconds all the Vampsters were dust in the wind.)_

**Adam; **Yeah! That was awesome.

_(All excited.)_

**Jamie: **Adam acts just like a child on Christmas morning.

* * *

_Back at M5._

**Adam: **So what do we say about guns when it comes to efficiently killing a vampire?

**Jamie: **A pistol or any small hand held weapon is basically useless. It has too many inaccuracy when it comes to shooting at the heart.

**Adam: **And that's when you were in calm and focus manner. If you ever had to use a pistol in a real life vampire encounter, you be dead, because most likely your nerves will be shaken up.

**Jamie: **That's true. A shotgun on the other hand is more useful and powerful then a pistol. Especially if they use a slug.

**Adam: **Which can do severe damages. Not only can they blow a hole to the heart, if use correctly they can actually blow off a vampire's limps off. But to me the most effect was the assault rifle.

**Jamie**: Agreed. They can fire bullets at a rapid rate. And they can take down multiple targets as well.

**Adam; **And I bet any rapid firearms can do the same amount of damage.

**Jamie: **Funny that you mention that Adam. Because I secure that special vehicle.

_(A tiny smile on.)_

**Adam: **that's so awesome.

_(Smiling.)_

**Narrator: **As the guys prepare for that, lets go check up with Grant and Kari.

* * *

_At a different area of M5._

**Grant: **With Adam and Jamie handling the firearms and Tory home recuperating, its only you and me taking on explosives.

_(A smile on.)_

**Kari: **And the myth we're busting is?

**Grant: **Nothing. No myth to bust. Only explosives.

**Kari: **Just another excuse to blow things up.

**Grant: **Yeah,

_(As they both smile.)_

**Narrator: **And to help us with this slam bang adventure would be former FBI agent Frank Doyle.

(As they move to the explosion area and showed Frank Doyle.)

**Doyle: **So to help you with this test, we be using grenades. Most likely any soldier would use these take down multiple targets. And the two grenades I'm going to use are the frag grenade and a concussion grenade. A frag when it goes off will cause its outer shell to brake a part and send out shrapnel. Those shrapnel will strike the target's body parts. The concussion grenade will actually cause an actual explosion. And cause area damage.

_(With a calm look on.)_

**Kari: **You sound really calm for someone who is about to blow up some vampires.

**Doyle: **I had my fair encounter with them.

_(Which made Grant and Kari have a shock expression.)_

**Narrator: **For safety reason Frank Doyle will modified the discharge of the explosion so that that he could trigger them from a distance.

_(As he proceeded to do so.)_

**Grant: **To bad Tory is going to miss this.

_(As he helped Kari set up the five Vampsters. One of them having a dark skin complexion and a pierce lip.)_

**Narrator: **The guys are all read y to begin. With an unforeseen and very annoying incident occur.

**Jan: **What the *beep*. Well the %$ am I. And who the *^&$^ are you guys. And…

_(As he stopped talking and looked at Kari.)_

**Jan: **Hey ^$. Want to *&%$& *(&^ *%& *^*() %$!. It be real good.

_(As he made pelvic thrusts. Frank, Kari and Grant were disgusted by Jan's vulgarity.)_

**Kari: **Lets get this over with quick.

_(As Doyle place the frag grenade near the Vampsters. They then moved far away from the blast site and took cover in the plastic shields.)_

**Jan: **What the ^% are you *^%* leaving that *!^$ grenade near me. You %.

_(As he try to get out of there.)_

**Doyle: **Frag grenade in 3,2,1.

_(He then connected the to charges which made the frag go off. The shrepnals hitting the Vampsters. Some landing either on the head, arms or legs. One Vampster actually turn to dust. But Jan got the worst of it as some of the shrepnals penetrated his groin area.)_

**Jan: **Oh ^^%*% *^$^ *&%^& (&*(^^ you *$&^ $$ (*% !$%.

_(As he grabbed his hurting balls.)_

**Narrator; **We see here in the high speed camera the damage the frag cause.

_((in slow-mo). The small metal pieces hitting Vampsters. One scene showing the Vampster that turn to dust. And another one showed their skin being penetrated.)_

**Grant: **That got to hurt.

**Doyle: **Now for the concussion.

_(As Doyle set the concussion grenade near the rest of the Vampsters.)_

**Jan: **Ok you old piece of %^$ fart face. If I didn't had my ^%$&* hands bound I *%))* kill you.

_(Doyle then went back to the safety zone.)_

**Jan: **Hey, I'm talking to you. You $^%.

**Doyle: **Concussion in 3,2,1.

_(He lit up the charges. The blast cause many of the Vampster to be blown away. All of them losing limbs in the process. Both Grant and Kari were ohing and awing. And other stuff you would say if you saw Vampires being exploded.)_

**Narrator; **If you guys that that was bad, check the high speed.

_(Showing in slow motion the grenade in mid explosion looking like a small fireball and then expanding. In the back it blow off Jan's legs and another Vampster's leg off. And at the last second it sped up and show the whole vampire crew being blown away.)_

**Kari: **Oh my god. I think we might of cross the line here.

_(A small smile on.)_

**Grant: **I think we cross the line one explosion ago.

_(They then went to look for any remaining Vampsters.)_

**Grant**: Hey Kari. Look who I found.

**Kari: **Who. Oh my.

**Narrator: **We're so sadistic now.

_(As they show Jan with both legs blown off and his left arm missing.)_

**Jan: **You &$*& I'm going to *(^(^%. And that red head &))^ I'm going to *(^)^%, ^&%(% &^%(^% $%.

_(As he squirmed like a bug.)_

**Kari: **Now I think we gone to far.

* * *

_Back at the blast site with Doyle and Grant. While at the back ground Jan is cursing up a storm._

**Grant: **Even though those last two explosions were cool, I feel we need something more explosive.

**Doyle: **I got C-4 at the back.

**Narrator: **C-4, life's answer to everything.

**Grant: **C-4, now that's the stuff.

_(A smile on. They then show Doyle mixing in the C-4 ingredients and putting it into a ball.)_

**Narrator: **C-4 is pretty dangerous explosive. And Frank Doyle must get the right amount into to it to be effect and not blow up in his face.

* * *

_Back at the blast zone with Jan still cursing._

**Grant: **So through out this course we been taking this "to far". But with this,

_(Pointing to the C-4 ball Doyle is holding.)_

**Grant: **We are going to cross the line.

**Jan: ***&%% %$ %$. You mhp.

_(As Doyle jammed the C-4 ball in Jan's mouth and then tape his mouth shut.)_

**Narrator: **Cruel and unusual punishment.

_(The crew then set up the rest of their Vampsters that they had left. And the ones they found from the previous test)_

**Doyle: **Clear the area!

_(As everybody moved far away from the blast site.)_

**Doyle: **In 3,2,1.

_(He then connected the fuses which cause a massive explosion that made a small mushroom cloud. Kari and Grant were as usual impressive with the high explosion.)_

**Grant; **That was so awesome!

**Kari: **Yeah!

(as they high five each other.)

**Kari: **Lets check the high speed.

_(They then went to check the high speed. And they saw Jan's head being replace with a massive fireball and then all the Vampsters either being blown away or turning to dust or having their heads, limbs decapitated. Second replay,. And one more time.)_

**Grant: **Well I guess explosives can help you with vampires.

**Kari: **Especially C-4.

**Grant: **That's true.

**Kari: **I hope there's no _People Against Vampire Cruelty._

(They then snickered.)

* * *

_**Mythbusters sign.

* * *

**_

**Narrator: **As Adam and Jamie found out, firearms are the prefer weapons when it come to vampire hunting. But Jamie wants to go the extra mile.

**Adam: **I cant wait.

(As Adam rubbed his hands together and smile.)

**Narrator: **And with a blindfolded Adam and a long secret road to cross, We are there.

_(As they show cut scenes of there car and arriving at a desert area. They then came out of the car and Jamie removed Adam's blindfold.)_

**Adam: **Where is it at.

_(All excited.)_

**Jamie: **Right over there.

**Narrator: **Meet the vampires worst enemy since Alucard.

_(As a black SUV rode up. The top opening up to reveal a M134 minigun.)_

**Narrator: **This exodus can fire 3000 round per minute. 50 bullets per second.

**Adam: **I just love the smell of ammunition early in the morning.

_(As the Mythers came closer to the van.)_

**Narrator: **And there's going to be a lot of ammo, because we are going to gun down twenty Vampsters.

_(As they set it up.)_

**Adam: **Ok Jamie, This is your motivation. You're being chase be hundreds of mauling vampires. Ready to tear you limb from limb. You think all hope is lost. Until you find the **Annihilator**. You climb on the back, grip the handles and unleash the hounds of war.

_(Acting all dramatic. And Making machine gun noises.)_

**Jamie: **Been drinking too much coffee today.

_(As they laugh,. Jamie then went to the minigun and was ready to fire.)_

**Adam: **This is gong to destructive.

**Narrator: **This would be in the part of the show where we say no vampires were harm in the making of this myth. But that be a lie.

**Jamie: **In 3,2,1.

_(Jamie unleash a barrage of bullets at lightning speed. The Vampsters be massacre in the process. Some losing either their feet, legs, fingers, part of their heads like their eyes or lower jaws. Arm flying off. Some of the unlucky ones having massive exit wounds from the back that made their inners spill out. Heads popping out and some of them turning into dust.)_

**Jamie: **You think I should keep on going?

**Adam: **I think you should keep on going until they turn to dust or until they are a pile of unrecognizable piece of meat.

**Jamie: **Ok.

**Narrator: **And after another round of "death bullets" we are done.

**Adam: **Its safe to say that these guys are resting in piece.

**Jamie: **That's for sure.

**Adam: **Well if you got this thing with you when you're fighting a horde of vampires, I say you're in good hands.

**Jamie: **That's right.

**Adam: **Would of love to see how it would look if I was driving it as you were shoting.

**Jamie; **Well we cant do that for safety reason.

_(They then walk out to the sun.)_

**Jamie: **I hope we don't get cancel because of this

**Adam: **We just tell them they were Nazi vampires.

* * *

_Back at M5 with Adam, Jamie, Kari, Grant, and Tory._

**Kari: **Despite some weird incidents, doing these myths were pretty fun.

**Tory: **Said the person who was not chase by a hell hound.

_(With a good nature smile.)_

**Kari: **Sorry.

**Adam; **True. It was interesting. We got some surprising results.

**Jamie: **But I have a feeling a lot of reader will question some of our findings.

**Grant; **So I guess we are done then?

**Adam: **Not really Grant. There's one more myth to bust. And Alucard is going to participate 100%.

**Grant, Kari and Tory: **Really?

* * *

**Narrator: **And with a fully rested and blood replenished Alucard, we head to the abandon army base. And on such a beautiful night.

_(Referring to the starry night. With a silvery full moon.)_

_(Inside one of the large hanger. With multiple security cameras mounted all around.)_

**Alucard: **What are you humans planning now?

_(Being the only person inside the hanger. Wearing his more familiar red jacket and fedora. Piss that he still have to work with the Mythbusters.)_

**Jamie: **You see Mr. Alucard.

**Narrator: **And Alucard doesn't need to wait long, as Adam brings in the myth.

_(As Adam comes in riding a fork lift which was carrying a giant metal crate. Adam then uploaded the crate to the floor and ran from the site and with the help from Kari, Grant and Jamie proceeded to close and lock the hanger's door.)_

**Sera: **Mr. Hyneman, Mr. Savage, I have no clue as to why you are locking Master inside that hanger with a metal crate in as well, Were is the myth in that?

**Adam: **The myth is that..

_(As loud banging and large dents started to appear from the metal crate.)_

**Adam: **Whether or not…

_(More loud banging and large dents.)_

**Adam: **A werewolf can kill Count Dracula.

**Seras: What the hell!**

_(Wide eyed and jaw opened.)_

_(The front of the metal crate then burst open. The large metal just missing Alucard's face by a inch. And coming out from it was a seven foot' eight inches tall werewolf. Its skin crimson red. Patches of hair all around his body. But the most distinguish feature of the Lycan was a giant Swastika tattooed on his chest. The beast then howled up to the ceiling.)_

**Seras: I cant believe you did that!. Are you insane!**

_(Now hysterical at what was about to happen.)_

**Adam**: Don't worry Seras. You said it yourself that Alucard is the most powerful vampire "alive". But considering he is Count Dracula, I should not be surprise.

**Seras: **I'm not worry about Alucard, I'm worry about San Francisco.

_(Her hands covering her face and shaking her head no.)_

**Seras: **And were did you get this stupid idea from any way?

**Narrator: **In the movie _Van Hellsing, _Gabriel Van Hellsing, played by Hugh Jackman, found that the only way to kill the No Life King was by the hands of a Werewolf.

_(As they show a clip of Jackman's character in wolf form fighting "Dracula".)_

**Seras: **Forget I asked.

_(As she slumped down on the floor and her head lowered. The crew confuse and worry about her.)

* * *

_

_Inside the hanger._

_(A dark laughter filled the air. The owner of that laughter being Alucard. A devil of a grin plastered on his face. He then stopped his maniacal laughter and stare at the Nazi Lycan.)_

**Alucard: **Millennium must be desperate if they had to create a Freak of a werewolf like you. But calling you a werewolf gives you too much credit. How about flea bag?

_(The Nazi wolf's face was scrunched up in anger at the comment.)_

**Bio-WUlF: DeStRoY, AlUcArD, MiLlEnIuM.**

(Crouching on a four ready to attack. Its massive jaws open and saliva dripping out of it.)

**Alucard: **Come then you piece of shit of excuse of a Werewolf.

_(As Alucard pulled out his Casull and Jackal. His ebony hair and jacket fluttering in the nom-existent wind. The Fake Lycan howled and dash at full speed to the Vampire King. Alucard then raise his Jackal and pointed at he advancing Demon hound. The camera zoom in on the barrel of the gun when Alucard pulled the trigger.)_

**BANG!

* * *

**

**End note: Oh my god, they kill Jan. Those basterds. The werewolf was a surprise. And I know it would have been better if I use The Captain. But I didn't because I know I wont do their battle any justice. Plus, who is Seras going to fight with in the end? So if you guys like where this is going I will write a fight scene for these two. If not I just write a small scene with Integra and Walter and the guys either confirming or busting the myth. Though we know what's the end result for that. So tell me what you guys think in the review and have a nice day.**

**And to anybody who don't know Lycan is a word use to describe werewolves in the **_**Underworld **_**Series.**

**Extra Note: Since this story is almost finish, I like to say that if any readers thought any myths that were feature you did not like the outcome tell me so that I could do a revisit of it.  
**


	10. Alucard vs BioWULF and Bonus chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Except my collection of Transformers collection.  
**

**An: I'm very sorry to all my readers. I was going to finish this last week but I got sick so I wasn't able to. So sorry again. P.s. I added a extra scene because I was very upset at the MTV Movie Awards. So enough of my rambling, enjoy the final chapter.**

To Bloodycute: Thats sound interesting. But I think that Mythers wont take a chance at turing into ghouls instead of vampires. But I think about it.

Special thanks for Metropolis Kid fro content check.

**

* * *

**

**BANG!**

The silver bullet whiz through he air. Its target being the advancing Lycan. Said Lycan dodge the bullet by moving to the left. The act made easy thanks to its super human speed. Bio-WULF was than close enough to Alucard, its claw raise in the air ready to strike. The demon canine's powerful claw descended on The No-Life King's face. The attack left four claw marks on his face, the wound bleeding profusely. Bio-WULF continue with the assault by slashing at Alucard's chest. Ripping chunks of flesh.

Alucard tried to counter attack by unleashing a barrage of bullets from his Jackal and Casull but Bio-WULF dashed out of the way thanks to its at super speed and then ran on all fours in a effort to avoid the ballistic shells.

As Alucard was shooting at the demon wolf, there was a wild smile on his face. Enjoying the 'fun' the Lycan was providing for him.

Bio-WULF in attempt to further avoid the bullet, proceeded to climb on the wall. Using his claws to dig into it the material.

"Where are you going mongrel? I'm not done with you." As Alucard shot a bullet from his Casull. The target being the were-wolf's head. But at the last second the FREAK monster jumped out of the bullet's target zone. The missed shot caused a big hole to appear on the hanger's wall. The engineered wolf continue this tactic for a couple more shots from Alucard's guns. The beast then went on the offensive by running up the wall and onto ceiling. And when he was over the vampire king, he jumped off from the ceiling and free fall towards Alucard.

Alucard just grinned at the fake wolf's antics as he brought up his Jackal up in the air and fired. The bullets missing any appendages and just grazing the flesh of the beast. The Lycan at the last seconds before he collide with Alucard, brought its hind legs forward and slam the former count into the ground. The force of the impact caused the floor to break away. Bio-WULF raised one of his claws and thrust it into Alucard's stomach. Blood spewing though the new wound.

Alucard in attempted to inflict some damage, brought up his left arm which was holding the Casull and tried to shoot off the FREAK's head. But he never got the chance as Bio-WULF use his jaws to clamped down on the vampire's arm. The were-wolf then ripped the arm out of its socket, blood now spraying all over the floor. And to add insult to injury, proceeded to eat the ripped off arm.

"**DeStRoY. WeAk. ALuCaRd."** As the monster wolf's fist connected to Alucard's face which made his head go through the concrete floor. Bio-WULF continue his assault of the vampire as it got up from the floor and use his jaws again. This time he clamped onto Alucard's foot and lift him up like he was apiece of paper and slammed him hard on the concrete floor. It repeated the action seven more times and then started to spin Alucard around at high speed. Bio-WULF then used his claws to chopped off Alucard's leg that was still in the its mouth. The sudden release made Alucard fly through the air and into one of the hanger's wall. Bio-WULF ate the severed leg, licking his lips to wipe off the blood.

"**DeVoUr. AlUcArD". **As it howled at the sky. The beast charged at the motionless vampire, ready to eat his prey and end this battle. Of course that was it's plan. Because just when Bio-WULF's mouth was about to chomp the vampire lord, said vampire's hand shot out and grabbed the throat of the Lycan. Alucard's wound then started to heal. Including his severed arm and leg. He then dislodge himself from the wall, while still holding onto Bio-WULF's throat.

"That's all you got? How disappointing." As he choke slammed the Lycan. Breaking the ground in the process. Alucard then grip one of Bio-WULF's hand and started to twist the arm at odd angles.

"Lets see if you can regenerate a missing arm." As Alucard stomped on the shoulder of his opponent and ripped the arm right out of its socket. The lost of its arm made Bio-WULF howl in pain. Alucard smiled at the creatures pain.

"Come now, its just a small flesh wound. Nothing to cry over." As he use the severed arm to beat Bio-WULF's head. After that, Alucard lift up Bio-WULF in a body press position but with the Lycan's front facing the ceiling. He then drop Bio-WULF's back hard on his bent knee. The force actually shattered the Nazi's spine and making it cough up blood. Alucard still not relenting on his attack, use both of his hands to pry open Bio-WULF's mouth. The hard bending of the jaws cause its bone to break. He then drop the Nazi monster from his knee. The Lycan's body sprawl on the floor a defeated animal. The were-wolf was gargling bloody foam from the mouth.

"Such a disappointment." As the Vampire king shook his head no. "But what was I suppose to expect from inferior beast like you." A sigh escaping from his mouth. "Anyway, lets end this." As Alucard grab Bio-WULF's leg and threw it up in the air. He then pull out his guns and unleashed a horde of silver bullets into the beast. The bullets ripping through the flesh of the Millennium 'pet'. The rapid succession from the bullets actually cause Bio-WULF to be suspended in mid air. Alucard then stop his shooting and Bio-WULF came crashing down to the Earth. Its whole body smoking from the wounds from the silver bullets. The No-Life King walked slowly to his defeated opponent and when he came close to the Nazi's head, he smashed it with his boot.

**Narrator: Fatality!

* * *

**

_Outside of the hanger_

The whole Mythbusters faces were in total shock at the carnage Alucard unleashed on the were-wolf. Even the emotionless Jamie couldn't believe what he saw.

"Now that was intense." Adam said. The others shaking their heads yes.

"I'm lucky I only got my bones broken and my spleen rupture." Tory said as he remembered his own ordeal with the Vampire King.

"Yes you are. Because if Sir Integra did not order Master to not kill you guys, well Tory you would have been dog meat." Seras said. The new information making Tory pale like a ghost.

"Either way. Lets get a much closer look at the wolf carcass." Jamie said as the crew started to head towards the hanger.

'_You guys just saw Master eviscerate a were-wolf and you want to get a closer look? These guys are bonkers.' _The UK vampire thought. A bewildered look on her face.

**Narrator: Well we are Mythbusters after all.

* * *

**

_In the hanger_

The Crew proceeded to open up the hanger door and enter it. With Seras close behind them. They then move closer to the Lycan corpse.

"Oh my god. This big bad wolf seen better days." Adam said with a shock expression. Moving around the body with the other male Mythers.

"Well there's the problem." The walrus man said as he pointed to the one eyed were-wolf. The empty eye socket bleeding profusely.

"I feel like those kids from _Stand By Me._." Grant said while poking the body with his foot.

**Narrator: While the males of our group seem excites, the only female is thinking much differently.**

"Oh, for a animal lover like me, this is just too much." Kari said. Who was far away from the gory scene. Her hands covering her face in a attempt to block it out.

**Narrator: Would it help that it was a Nazi wolf?**

"Master, I think these Americans are crazy." Seras said as she came to her Master's side. Disbelieving that human could be so unconcern to such a situation.

"Now Seras, I now crazy and those humans are anything but." The No-Life King proclaim as he pointed to the Mythbusters. But then the vampire couple saw Tory pulling on the near decapitated head of Bio-WULF and succeeded in ripping the head out. And thanks to their heighten senses, they heard Tory said "I'm going to get this head stuff and use it as a paper weight." Which made Grant and Adam chuckle.

"Ok so they are not right in the head. But they still not crazy." As Alucard shook his head at the stupidity of the Mythbusters and with Seras hiding her head on the sleeves of Alucard. A little disturb at what Tori did.

Adam and Jamie then walk up to the vampire duo.

"Well Alucard I see you didn't hold back. You showed that were-wolf whose the true king of the night was." As Adam unwisely patted the shoulder of the vampire lord. The former count glared at Adam who stopped when he saw the look.

"Well contrary to what you think or saw, I did hold back. That fleabag wasn't worth my full attention." Alucard said as he walked pass Adam and Jamie. With Seras following him in his arm. "And now that I killed your myth, my fledgling and I will leave now."

"It was very "interesting" working with you guys." The Blonde vampire said as she turn her head to Jamie and Adam and waved at them good bye.

"Well Jamie I think with the way Mr. big bad wolf is , its easy to say what the myth is." Adam said.

"That right Adam. Despite the damages Bio-WULF was inflicting on Alucard, the wolf just couldn't stand the might of the ancient vampire." Jamie finish.

"A were-wolf being able to kill Dracula is totally bu…"

**Narrator: But before Adam could say busted, multiple bangs were heard outside of the hanger.**

"What was that?" Tory asked who was standing between Grant and Kari. While still holding the head of Bio-WULF between his arm. And with the Trio looking all around the hanger.

**Narrator: We're about to find out Tory.**

As multiple holes were made all around the roof of the hanger. The culprits being more Bio-WULFs. Some of them poking their head through the holes, saliva dripping from their jaws and onto the floor. With some actually hitting the Trio.

"Eeeew. Disgusting. Dog slobber." As Kari, Grant and Tori wiped off the Lycan saliva. After cleaning their face up, they walked up to Adam. Jamie, Seras and Alucard. And as they were doing that five Bio-WULFs drop through the holes and landed on the floor. Their posture indicating they were ready to fight. The rest of Nazi pack waited for the right moment to strike.

"I see my fun is not over yet." As Alucard let go of Seras and pulled out his guns. A wild smile on.

"Should of saw this one coming. I just get the Mythbusters out of here so you wont accidentally kill them. Just don't go over… never mind." As Seras walked towards the crew while shaking her head. When she got near them her right arm was replace with massive shadow tendrils which proceeded to wrap it self around the whole group.

"Did you guys order more were-wolves?" Grant asked Adam and Jamie.

"No we didn't." Adam answered Grants question. 'I wonder where the other ones came from?' Adam thought as the crew disappeared into the shadowy abyss.

And just as the Mythbusters and Seras left, the whole Bio pack pounced on the vampire lord. Which included the ones on top of the roof. Which brought the number from 5 to 200 Lycans. Their jaws and claws ready to kill the No-Life King.

**Narrator: Lets hold on for a moment. While it would be great to see Alucard tare these wolves apart one by one, considering this is a written media it could boring pretty fast. So we decided to show some parts of Alucard and Bio-WULF "fighting". Enjoy. I know I will.**

_Alucard jammed the Jackal and the Casull into the mouth of one of the Lycans and blow its top head off._

_Alucard shadow tentacles wrapped around the arms, legs, waist and neck of four wolves and using his supernatural strength ripped them apart._

_Alucard's arm went through one of the beast's chest where the heart would be. And while his arm was there, he summon his Jackal and uploaded 3 bullet in the back of the Nazi wolf's head._

_Baskerville bit at the neck of one of the wolf wile his black tentacles shot out from his back and speared through the stomachs of seven other Lycans._

"This is the most fun I ever had since coming to this place." A blood cover Alucard said. Smiling at the dead bodies of the Bio pack that scattered through out the whole hanger.

"I think I miss some flies." Referring to the 25 remaining Bio-WULFs who were retreating from the were-wolf massacre. Entering the night to regroup and think of a plan to defeat Hellsing's ultimate weapon.

The undead king just laugh at their foolish attempt. "There's no escaping death." As he followed after the pack.

* * *

_An hour after Alucard's battle._

Jamie and Adam are seen standing around the many dead bodies of the Bio pack. Looking around the room.

"We are definitely going to get a complaint from PETA." Adam said as the credits started to roll.

"Most likely yes. But we worry about that later. Back to the myth." Jamie said

"Not even 200 were-wolves could kill Alucard. its just plain impossible. The No-Life King is just too powerful. Were-wolves being able to kill Dracula is busted." Adam said

"Busted. Now its time to clean up." As Jamie pull out two shovels.

"I hate this part." As Adam grabbed one of the shovel and started to shovel up the gore off the floor with Jamie's help."

**MYTHBUSTERS**

**(Sign written in blood)

* * *

**

**Bonus content**

(Warning semi Twilight bashing. So if you are a fan, don't read the rest)

Inside a room of a hospital in Britain lay woman. A victim of a heinous attack. Her face covered with small cuts. One of her eyes blacken and the other swollen shut. Her neck broken and in a brace. Both of her arms wrapped in a cast because they were broken in five different places.

And who was this poor unfortunate woman? Why its Stephanie Meyer. "Authoress" of the popular _Twilight _series.

News from all over the British news channels reported that her condition was caused by rapid dog attack. The dog being reported as being seven feet tall. Though such facts would be consider ridicules. But it's a good thing that the worst has past for her. Now she could rest and heal and start writing again real.

Just then a tall dark figure enter into the room of the _Twilight _"authoress". At first glance one would assume he was a doctor checking on his patient with his white lab coat and his name tag reading _Dr. John Seward_. But a second look that be far from the truth. His face was pale as lifeless corpse. His long ebony locks flowing in the nonexistent wind. His open mouth revealed razor sharp fangs. But the most distinguish feature was his ember eyes. Eyes that could pierce the very soul of a person and inflict fear into them.

The "doctor" came up to the front of Meyer's bed.

"Time to wake up Ms. Meyer," As the vampire king roughly kicked the bed. The action made its occupant wake up from her slumber.

"Wha, what's going on?" The "authoress" asked. Her one good eye searching around the room for the source of her awakening. And when she found it, her eye went wide with fear. "You".

"I'm glad you remembered me." Alucard chuckled darkly. Coming closer to Stephanie's face.

"Wh, wh, why are you here?" As tears started to flow down her eyes. Fear gripping her at what the vampire will do to her.

"Why to finish what I started." As he moved his face away from her. He then pull out seven inch barber shaver blade.

"Why are you doing this to me!? This is just crazy!" The _Twilight _creator screamed. Trying to get out of there but finding her body not moving. It being restrain by a unseen force.

"Because you wrote that book." As he licked the blade which cut his tongue. Blood now staining the "instrument of torture.

"This aint fair. You're doing this because of the book? That's not fair." As she started to cry.

"So true. It isn't fair. Now." As Alucard 's large hand gripped the face of Meyer. The blade coming close to the side of her lips. "Lets put a smile on that face." As he started to laugh.

**Narrator: And the rest is silent.**

**Loud scream.**

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**My first multi chapter story is finish. So what you guys think? I felt I didnt do the characters right and I felt I add things that really wasn't necessary. Like the bonus content. So I really like the know in the reviews.**

**There's were a lot of scene that were change or remove. I was not even going to put the bonus content because I thought it was too much. But then MTV Movie awards changed all that.  
**

**Also awhile back I had a poll on whether or not make a prequel on whether of this and it seems its going to happen. With 13 saying yes and 2 saying no.**

**Also I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story. But that depends on the reviews I get for this chapter. And if I do do it expect appearances by Pip and Anderson. Seras might come back. But maybe not Alucard. It would include revisits and new myths of vampires. So if you want any myth revisit or have new ones, tell me. There' actually an example of it in my account. It deals witht the silver and iron myth. Check it out and tell me what you think about it.**

**Well I like to thank all the readers, faver, and Reviewer. They were all very appreciated. And I hope to continued writing. So have a nice day everybody.**

**P.s. If you want to know a little info on Bio-WULF go check my account.  
**


End file.
